How to Save a Life
by othlvr16
Summary: Sam, teacher @ THH. Part time writer, daughter of Julian and Brooke. Sister to Zachary Baker. History repeats itself when sarcastic 15yr old Ashley Jones winds up in Sam's care. With the help of Brooke can Sam become the great parent she was taught to be?
1. History

**A/N-I told myself that I wasn't going to start any of my possible story ideas until I finish 3 of my stories, but I couldn't risk it and forget the ideas in my head. Those that commented on my possible story ideas said that they wanted to see this first so here's to you.**

**I'm going to try something a little bit different and write in different point of views…I think it will allow me to advance my writing…Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

How to Save a Life:

**Chapter One: History**

**Sam**

My life has always been bad…maybe not always at least until I was 15 years old which was about 8 years ago. During my teenage rebellion I just so happened to walk into Clothes over Bro's, the local boutique in Tree Hill. It was run by the famous Brooke Davis. Of course when I walked in I wasn't going to pay anything…teenager than hello, but as I look back on that day even now 8 years later, I can honestly say that might have been the moment my entire life changed and for the better.

Being shifted from different foster homes can take a toll on a girl. Never getting the chance to make friends because deep down you knew that you weren't going to be staying in that particular place for very long…a few months tops.

My English teacher, Haley James-Scott, is a fine person and she was the one who made or at least suggested to Brooke that she take me in and surprisingly enough she did. That night when Brooke walked into the Dixie Grill and sat across from me in that ugly ass both she said…

"I have an extra room, and it's yours if you want it."

I shrugged it off, but ended up following her when she mentioned that I could always sleep in her car…that pissed me off, but I quickly hid my emotions like I trained myself to do.

For the following months our relationship grew stronger and I found myself loving her. It wasn't something that I couldn't do easy, but I did it nonetheless.

I watched as Brooke fell head over heels in love with producer, Julian Baker, even though at the time she didn't admit it.

Even a letter from my birth mom never tore us apart. Rebecca Dennis, I've only talked to her a few times, but ended up finally choosing Brooke over her. I was adopted at age 15 and became Samantha Davis.

But one thing that I was grateful for was Brooke and Julian when they finally took their vows in front of their friends and me…and soon later I got my brother Zachary Austin Baker whom I like to call Zack attack.

As the years drug on I went to college after being valedictorian/Senior class president of Tree Hill high's graduating class of 2005. I was accepted to many different schools some of which were Duke, UNC, and NYU, but ultimately I chose to stay close to home and got my education degree at UNC. Half-way through college I started writing my first book _The Journey to Family_. And only after a year my book was published which bought me my house that just so happens to be next door to Brooke's…not my idea it was hers…what can you do?

I am currently a teacher at Tree Hill High. I guess you can say I followed the same path Haley did, by becoming a teacher at the same school you attended as a teenager. I love my job and the students love me…only downside is it's a start of a new year which means I have to get to know 100 or so more students and some I will be seeing again. The joys of teaching a literature class and a creative writing class.

"Sam, are you okay?"

The voice snaps me out of my day dream or reminiscing moments and makes me smile. I'm sitting in front of my best friend Jack, who happened to be my boyfriend when I was in high school, but only for about a few months because he moved to Charlotte and got adopted just like me. His life is a bit different then mine, because at age 23 he is a daddy to my godson, Jonathon Samuel Daniels. Yes, he used the male version of my name. Gosh that made me happy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just reminiscing."

Jack nods his head and smiles.

"What were you thinking about?"

"My life."

Jack raises his eyebrow.

"Isn't that what your book and the new movie are about?"

Oh I forgot to tell you. _The Journey to Family_ is going to be made a movie and hopefully it won't fail like Ravens did. Just like Lucas I wrote the script, but the cool thing is that Julian is producing and directing it while Brooke is the costume designer…I guess you could say it's a family project. Now all we need is to find something for Zack to do.

"It is, but I don't know what I was going to say," I say with a laugh.

"Daddy, I want to go home."

I look towards my godson and smile. He is the splitting image of Jack and I absolutely adore him. Jack has it good. He has a 5 year old son and a gorgeous wife. He has the family he wanted despite what he grew up with. I'm referring to his older murdering brother.

"John, don't you want to spend time with your auntie Sam?"

John looks up at his daddy with his brown eyes.

"I already did, but momma promised that we could go see a movie."

Jack laughs as do I.

"How about we see each other sometime next week Johnny?" I ask with a smile.

He puts his fist in the air and I pound it.

"You got a deal. Come on daddy," John says as he stands up.

"Parental duty calls. I'll see you later Sam."

"Bye Jack."

I watch as they leave and all I can think about is that I hope to have that one day. I just have to find me a man first and then I have to get married and then get pregnant because I sure as hell am not going to be pregnant before I am married. That's just the way it is.

I continue to sit here drinking my sugar filled coffee until I have to leave to see dad otherwise known as Julian Baker…There going to cast Brooke and mine's role today. Oh Boy.

**

* * *

**

Julian

Have you ever felt as though you were on a time loop like no matter what you were doomed to relieve the same experience over and over again kind of like that episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when Buffy had to make a sale at the Magic Box over and over until it was done with satisfaction? I feel like that now. I'm currently sitting in a room with my daughter and my wife even my son Zack as we sit through auditions and even more auditions. I feel as though I am on American freaking Idol. A lot of these people have no talent at all. It sucks. I'm just glad that Brooke and Sam are here because technically I allowed them to have final say on the actress that plays them. I casted my character the other day.

At the moment we are waiting for an up and new comer to read for Sam. I think her name is Amber Mullin.

I watch as Amber walks in and stands in front of us with a smile on her face.

"Sam, Brooke this is Amber. Amber, did you pick something from the script that you want to perform?" I ask as she opens her booklet.

"Um…yeah page 75," Amber drops the booklet and she blushes when she picks it up. "I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

"It's totally understandable," I hear Sam say and I smile.

"Start whenever you are ready."

Page 75, one of my favorites. I hope she can do a good as job as Sam did writing it. It was when Sam was talking to Victoria and I gotta say my daughter is great.

"So, I've been wondering, how exactly did you get my daughter to take you in?"

I decided to let Sam take this part considering she was the one that was there.

"I shoplifted from Clothes over Bro's, I assaulted her then she found me sleeping in a car and decided to take me in, but I've made up for that with my sunny disposition."

She skips a few lines and I have to say that this girl just might be our Sam.

"Well my company is called Clothes over Bro's so I'm not exactly prone to help your cause."

"I should've known you would be bad at this considering all the hurtful things you said to Brooke the last time you saw her."

Sam claps her hands and Amber smiles at her.

"Nice job Amber…we'll give you a call if we want to see you back."

Amber smiles and I smile as well.

"Thank you so much."

As soon as Amber leaves the room I turn to my daughter and she smiles at me.

"Is she Sam Davis material?" I ask.

"She was perfect."

And it was the truth. In that moment I swear that I flashed back 8 years to see the same Sam I knew and loved back then. The sarcastic yet serious teenager with a passion for writing. A girl who wears her heart on her sleeve, but protects it at the same time. My daughter, Samantha Davis.

I look at my two kids and smile. Sam, now 23 years old is doing so much in such a short time I am really proud of her. I remembered when Brooke talked her into becoming Senior class president and Sam quickly agreed otherwise Brooke probably would have her become a cheerleader…so not Sam. I watched her give her valedictorian speech. Her speech she gave at Brooke and I's wedding. I've seen it all.

Zack is a different story. My rambunctious 6 year old son. The one boy who could get on Sam's nerves, but yet have her laugh at the same time. Sam was 17 when Zack was born and I knew that in that moment she was going to be a great sister and later on a great mother. As far as 6 year olds go I have to say I love my son. What father wouldn't? Although I probably shouldn't say that because every time I say something like that in front of Sam she responds with 'thousands of fathers don't care for their children. You could add mothers as well. Why do you think there are so many kids in the foster system?' She made a good point and I never talked about it again.

Despite the age differences, my kids are pretty close. Zack adores Sam so much. They even have their own weekday dinners where those two go off and get something to eat while I get to stay with Brooke and spend time with her. I love those days.

**

* * *

**

Brooke

I never expected my life to turn out the way that it did. I knew I wanted to be a mother that was one thing, but I didn't expect to become a mother to a troubled 15 year old girl. I'm glad that I did though. Then 2 years after that I get my son. It feels as though my life has fallen into place. I'm not the popular, slutty cheerleader anymore. I'm much more than that. I'm something important to both Zack and Sam. I'm a mom.

I watch as Julian and Zack leave the room for a few minutes. I guess he wanted mother and daughter alone for a few minutes.

"How is your adorable godson doing?" I ask with a smile knowing that Sam will light up instantly.

She smiles brightly. See what did I tell you?

"He's great. Jack and Andrea are great as well. I'm going to meet with John sometime next week."

"You know I never said this to anyone, but I'm surprised that Jack did the responsible thing."

"In your defense you didn't know him like I did mom."

The words Sam says still bring a smile to my face. I love being a mom.

"School starts back up tomorrow."

Sam smiles and I can tell that she's excited.

"I know, but it won't be as difficult as last time. Last year was my first year and now I can get into the swing of things."

"I'm so proud of you Samantha."

Sam smiles and hugs me tightly.

"It's funny…whenever we talk I feel as though I'm 15 all over again."

I nod my head.

"I don't know what to tell you kid, but you gotta admit that when you were 15 it was one of your best years."

Sam smiles and I can see tears form in her eyes.

"That was the year my whole life changed."

"Mine too Sam. Mine too."

**

* * *

**

A/N-One of my longer chapters and I figured out that if I do POV's that maybe I will get longer chapters…if you are confused about anything please let me know and I'll try to clear it up in the next chapter. There wasn't much Sam/Zack interaction, but there will be…and guess what guys Brooke didn't end up with a girl this time : ) Review please.


	2. Empty Halls

**A/N-Here is another chapter…sorry for those folks who wanted to see Brooke interact with her son…it's not this chapter, but it will come up soon I promise. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Empty Halls

**Haley's POV**

Being a teacher is something that I always wanted to do ever since I high school. I think I could probably pin point the exact moment when I wanted to teach. I think I was on the roof of the school with Skillz and we were doing something for one of my classes where we were supposed to get to know each other better. Anyway, I remember telling him that when I was tutoring kids and the light bulb in their heads finally went on and they started to understand what they were doing…it was the best feeling in the world and it truly is.

I've been teaching for about 8 years. I had a slight break from it with the whole ordeal with Sam's essay, but I got my job back after I made a new record. Anyways, I have seen students come and go in my classroom…Quentin Fields, Samantha Davis and many others, but Sam proved a lot in my classroom and I was quite pleased with her work in my class, although it might have had something to do with the fact that I was her mother's friend.

I've seen her grow so much with the 3 years I had her in class and I was proud. My niece has a gift with words and I she writes with passion that I could only strive for. When she had told me that she was going to become a teacher because of me I cried. Brooke had asked what was wrong and I told her that my niece was an incredible girl. Brooke had said she already knew.

I was with Sam when she wrote her first book, _Classroom Conversations_. A book based on the inside of Haley James third hour class room discussions. Only it really wasn't just about that. It was so much more. I was there when she wrote her second book _The Journey to Family_, a book based on her life. She wrote every character to an exact T and now it is being made into a movie. I totally think Ellen Paige should play me.

And now Samantha Davis is going to be teaching in the classroom right next to mine. Her first year was great and this year is going to be even better.

I look up from my spot on the couch when I see my sulking son sit down next to me. He is so like Lucas with the whole brooding thing.

"Mom, I am completely bored."

"Well why don't you go see what your sister is doing?"

That's right I forgot to mention this. About 4 years ago I had a daughter. Her name is Erica Penelope Scott, named after Brooke.

"She's four, what am I going to do with a 4 year old?"

"I don't know Jamie. What do I do with a 14 year old son who complains all the time?"

"I don't complain."

"Yes, you do," I hear Nathan say as he walks into the living room with Erica sitting on his shoulders.

"Momma," she squeals.

Nathan sets her down and she runs over and sits in my lap, something Jamie always did when he was younger.

"Hey baby girl," I say as I smooth out her brown hair.

"Daddy and I played a game and I won."

"That's great," I say with a smile.

"Jamie, you should live this day up as much as you can because you have school tomorrow," Nathan says with a smile.

"Don't remind me."

"You'll be starting high school Jamie. How do you feel?"

"The same I guess as long as I don't have you as a teacher I'm good."

Wow that actually hurt a little bit, but I see where he is coming from. I wouldn't want my mom as a teacher either. Can you say awkward?

"Then who do you want?" I ask even though I know my answer. Sam.

"Sam," he responds quickly.

See I totally know my son.

"Of course. She's a good teacher."

"Yeah, but she's a good friend also and besides she's my cousin," Jamie says with a huge smile.

Jamie started calling Sam his cousin the moment he found out that Brooke had adopted her.

I smile at my son and the rest of my family. Life is pretty good right now.

"So, Hales, what kind of drama is going to hit the halls of Tree Hill High this year?"

I had no answer because the truth was anything could happen.

**

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

The definition of a foster care is full-time substitute care of children outside their own home by people other than their biological or adoptive parents or legal guardians.

That would be the definition from somebody who was never in foster care. To foster kids their definition would be people who don't give a crap about you only the money that's attached to you for them taking you in.

People are greedy.

I have been in so many foster homes that I lost count after number 10. At one point I told myself enough was enough. I'd have better luck living on my own. So, that's what I did, I ran. Being 15 I can admit that maybe it wasn't the best choice considering I didn't have the money for any of this.

I left my foster home 3 days ago and they still haven't found me. See how much people care? God I hate my life.

So school starts tomorrow and I am not looking forward to it. Despite everything I knew that school was important so I stick with it.

Growing up I learned real quickly that it was up to me to take care of myself.

As I walk the empty halls of my new high school, I can't help, but think about what my life is going to be like here. Am I going to love it or totally hate it? I guess one thing is for sure. I'm going to find out real soon.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I guess all I have to say is REVIEW!!!!


	3. First Day

**A/N-This update goes out to juicetroop82…On with the story…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: First Day

**Brooke's POV**

The day my son was born was one of the greatest moments in my life. It was the first time that I went through birth and let me tell you I so don't want to do that again…at all. Zachary is something and he is also a very interesting six year old boy, but he's my baby.

I always thought that I would have a girl and so did all of my friends, but when Julian and I were in the room getting the ultrasound and the doctor announced that I was having a boy I was a little in shock. Julian was all smiles because he got what he wanted. After the shock wore off I looked at Julian and smiled because no matter what the sex of the baby was we were going to be parents to our own child, but we never forgot about Sam. She also wanted a baby brother. I swear my family was against me.

I walk into my son's room to get him ready for his first day of school and I am surprised that he is already up and dressed which was odd considering he sleeps like Sam…he never wants to get up.

"Zack, what are you doing up so early?"

Zack looks up at me and smiles.

"Because school is starting momma that's why."

Something is interesting about his answer.

"Zachary Baker not once have you wanted to get up for school why now?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

"I gotta go," Zack says before running out of the room.

"Zachary Austin Baker!" I scream as I hear him laughing his way around the house.

I run out of the bedroom and I walk out to see the back door open and I know exactly where my little monster went…to see his sister. I knew this had Sam written all over it.

* * *

I walk into Sam's house and I walk straight into the kitchen where I see Sam making waffles. Now I know why Zack came over here. Sam makes the best waffles on the planet. I know from personal experience. Anyone remember the night of the U.S.O show a long time ago.

"How is my wonderful family?" I announce with a raised eyebrow.

Sam turns around with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't know you're whole family is at my house."

I roll my eyes and sit down next to my son.

"You could have just told me that you were going to have breakfast with your sister."

"I'm sorry."

I watch as Sam turns around with plates in her hands and looks over at my son.

"Zack, I told you to ask mom if you can come over here."

I see Zack's smile leave his face because his sister is upset with him.

"I'm sorry Sam. Next time I'll ask."

"It's alright Zack Attack just ask next time. Trust me on this one, I know what mom is like when she thinks one of her kids takes off," Sam says as she gives me a sad smile.

We never really talked about that night much anymore. I spent all night looking for Sam because I let her walk out of the house that night. I still blame myself sometimes because Sam was held hostage by Jack's brother.

I turn my attention to Sam who starts eating the food she cooked.

"School starts today, are you excited?"

"A little bit. I get some new groups of students and some returning it will be nice to catch up."

"You're going to do great," I hear Zack say.

It makes me smile.

"I do have one Jamie Scott as a student though," Sam says with a smile.

"Isn't that going to be a little awkward…I mean you knew him when he was 5."

"True, but he also said he would rather have me as a teacher than his mother."

"Sam, you had Haley as a teacher. She's not that bad."

Sam laughs and looks at me with a grin.

"That maybe so, but in high school would you want your mom as a teacher."

Victoria as a teacher that would be really gross.

"Nope…never."

I glance up at the clock and notice that it's about time to get my little one off to school and I also notice that Sam is getting ready to go to work.

"Zack please put your dishes in the sink and then we'll grab your stuff so I can take you to school."

"Okay momma," Zack says as he gathers up his dishes and throws them in the sink.

"Sam, we're heading out," I yell into her living room.

"See ya later," I hear Sam call out.

"You ready to go momma?" Zack asks me.

"Sure am buddy let's go."

I grab Zack's hand and walk out of Sam's house with a smile on my face. I love my life.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

I walk into the halls of Tree Hill High and I am instantly greeted by Haley.

"You're a little on the late side there Sam," Haley says with a smile.

I grin at her.

"I have a rep to keep up," I say with a smile.

"Always have to have the last word don't you Sam?" Haley asks before we make our way to the door to my classroom.

I turn and smile at her.

"Always," I say before walking into my classroom.

I walk inside and I see that I already have a student there. She looks to be about 15 and sitting in the back of the class. I used to always sit there.

"Hey there," I say.

I don't hear anything back. Well that's a little rude.

I turn around and write my name on the board _Miss Davis._

"Name's Ashley," I hear the girl say and I look up at her.

"What are you doing here so early Ashley?" I ask because I am curious.

"Nowhere else to be why do you care anyway?"

I chuckle at her question because I used to be the same way. I always asked that question.

"Because when I was 15 I was exactly where you are."

I wait to hear something come from the girl, but nothing comes so I look through my class roster as I sit at my desk. A few minutes later I hear something being mumbled.

"No one knows what I go through."

Only I do.

**

* * *

**

A/N-How did I do with Brooke and her son interaction? I hope it was up to par. Until next time please review…


	4. Same Story

**A/N-I am so sorry for the late update…I had already written a chapter, but then I lost it so I had to write it again and here it is…I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Same Story

**Brooke's POV**

As I pull up to Tree Hill Elementary my mind is all on my son. It's his second year at this school. Being in the 1st grade is supposed to be the best according to my son. They say you never forget the milestones in your children's lives and they are right. I know I missed most of Sam's, but I did get a lot of firsts like first love, first heartache and dealing with her first time, but with Zack I have seen them all. His first smile, his first word, his first day of school. It's hard to think that it was only a year ago that he started school, but he was so excited about it.

"_Momma, daddy it's my first day of school," Zack says with excitement as he jumps on the bed of his parent's._

_Brooke and Julian sit up in bed and smile at their son._

"_It sure is buddy and you'll make lots and lots of friends."_

_Zack stops jumping and finally sits down._

"_I hope so. Sam told me that friends are important just as important as your family."_

_Brooke nods her head._

"_She's right about that buddy, but we need to get you ready for your first day of kindergarten."_

"_Okay momma," Zack says as he quickly runs out of the room._

_Julian turns to his wife and smiles._

"_Are you ready for this momma?" Julian asks as he sees small tears make their way down Brooke's cheek._

"_I hope so."_

Needless to say, letting go is extremely hard, but it gets easier with practice—even if the practice sucks—but still my son is so happy.

"I have to go momma," Zack says as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

I turn around in my seat and look at him.

"I have to go in with you young man so hold your horses."

I see Zack get a funny face.

"I don't have any horses."

I laugh and exit my car.

"It's a figure of speech my boy."

"Oh well you should just use normal speech you're getting me confused."

I laugh and grab my son's hand and walk into the school all the while telling myself I'm not going to cry.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

I was going to respond to Ashley's comment, but decided against it because the bell rang and students started entering my classroom with smiles on their faces.

"Morning Miss Davis."

I smile at one of my favorite students.

"Morning Charlie, how was your summer?"

"Pretty good I did some writing like you suggested that I do."

I smile at him brightly.

"I'm glad…one day Charlie you are going to be famous."

I see Charlie blush.

"I don't know about Miss D."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Charlie takes his seat and the last person to enter my class room is my buddy.

"You're a little on the late side there Mr. Scott."

Jamie looks at me with a smile.

"Sorry."

I just nod my head and watch as the desks slowly being replaced with bodies.

I stand in front of my desk and carefully eye the students especially Ashley who appears like she doesn't want to be here.

"I see some new faces here this morning and I'm glad for it. I also see some returning faces and that pleases me. How was everybody's summer?"

And all at once things are shouted out to me some things like…

Traveling

Nothing

Reading

Writing

But the one word that caught my ear was Ashley's response…

Surviving

I should talk to her about that soon.

"Alright class well we all know the first two days of school are pretty unimportant because in every class it's all the same…go over the class rules, view the syllabuses and all that crap so I decided to do it a little bit differently," I grab the stack of papers off of my desk and start handing them out. "This is the syllabus. You can read it if you want, but forewarning if you don't and you break the rules I will be angry. So please read it."

I see one of my students raise his hand and I call on him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Fields?"

"How'd you spend your summer?"

I sat on the edge of my desk and smiled.

"I spent most of my time writing a script for my dad's new movie."

I see Ashley raise her head up from the desk and the look in her eyes might have been intrigue.

"Are you going to write another book?" I hear Charlie call out.

As I look at him I nod my head.

"I'm trying to. I just don't know if anything can compare to _The Journey to Family_."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ashley turn the cover of her book that she had been reading and I notice that it is indeed mine.

"Enough about me class it's time to do some learning."

I hear the class groan and I smile. I used to be just like them my how things have changed.

**

* * *

**

Brooke's POV

I walk towards Julian's office and I notice that he is there alone and I thank the heavens for that because right now I need my husband. I open the door and Julian looks up from his papers and in a flash he stands up and opens his arms out. I'm instantly in them crying into his shoulder.

"I a-already miss him," I sob.

"I know you do, but Brooke this is what kids do. They go to school and then they come home."

I pull away from him and wipe my eyes.

"Not my baby," I mutter.

I hear Julian chuckle and he grabs my hand.

"Yes _our_ baby. He's a growing boy babe."

"He's growing too fast."

"I know."

I look into my husband's eyes and smile.

"I want to pick him up right now."

Julian shakes his head.

"Brooke, you just dropped him off."

I pout and sit in the chair.

"I know, but I will pick him up and we will go for ice cream."

"Alright."

**

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

When I heard what the kids in my class were saying I couldn't believe it…I mean I have been reading this incredible book…one that I have read at least a 100 times is written by my freaking teacher.

I guess the thing that appealed to me was the fact that her story is so much like mine except for the fact that I don't have a family and I never did.

This might get a little interesting.

I raise my hand and Miss Davis looks at me in surprise.

"Yes, Ashley?"

I clear my throat and come up with a question in my head.

"Um…is everything in your book true?"

"Every word."

I believe her by the look in her eyes. So, for the first time in a long time I actually sit and listen in class. I have a feeling my whole world is going to change and soon.

The next thing I know the bell rings and everyone in the class leaves except for me. I slowly gather my things and walk up my teacher.

"I take it you like the book."

I nod my head.

"Yeah, it's kind of similar to my story."

I see Miss Davis nod her head.

"It's similar to a lot of people Ashley not just us."

"Look Miss Davis," I go to continue, but I'm interrupted.

"Call me Sam…outside of this class call me Sam."

"Sam, I don't know what to say."

"Give me the book."

I raise an eyebrow at her and hand her the book. She takes out a pen and writes something down in it and hands it back to me.

"There's no need to say anything…just remember I'm here to talk about anything."

I nod my head and leave her classroom. As soon as I exit I look in the book to see what she wrote and I am surprised to see what I see.

_Ashley,_

_I'll always be there if you need to talk, remember that._

_Samantha Davis_

_555-0136_

_Call me anytime, day or night._

Wow…I never saw that coming at all.

**

* * *

**

A/N-For those of you who are fans of Brooke and Zack the mother/son team there will be more of them next chapter and if you have any ideas on what you would like to see them do or talk about let me know…


	5. Before Samantha Davis

**A/N-So this chapter didn't come out at all like I wanted it too, but it's here anyway and I don't feel like changing it. It's been awhile since I update, but that's just the way it is…sometimes Real Life sucks…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Before Samantha Davis

**Brooke's POV**

I missed out on the beginning of Sam's life only because she was 15 when I met her. I never got to wait and pick her up from school or watch her grow to a teenager, nope, with her I got to see the mood swings and the cockiness and watch her grow into an adult. Don't get me wrong, despite everything I'm at least glad that I got that, but I just wanted it all. Call me selfish if you will, I don't care, but I'm just sad I missed it.

With my son though I have gotten it all and I think that Sam is jealous sometimes, even though she is an adult because she never had a mother when she was that young and I think that she just reflects more on her past life then I'd like her too. There are still some things that Sam doesn't talk to me about from back then and I've learned to accept that. It's just hard.

Anyway, as I was saying or what I was going to say was that school just ended for elementary and now I am on my way to picking up Zack. It's one of those things that a dedicated mother likes to do. I however never had that and neither did Sam.

I'm leaning against my car and I know that the bell just rung, but I don't see my son anywhere and now I am starting to freak-out, mostly because we live in Tree Hill and the name should stand for drama.

Sometimes Zack is late because he chats with his friends for awhile so I think I'll just wait for a little bit. All I know is he better walk out those doors or I am going to have a breakdown.

**

* * *

**

Julian's POV

I'm standing in front of some of my people. We are currently discussing shooting locations at the moment and the truth is I'm really not listening.

I've read Sam's book so many times that I have memorized it by heart.

"_There are so many words in the English language that scares me, like death, war, destruction, spiders (Don't ask), but the one word that used to scare me, doesn't anymore and that word is home."_

That's one of my favorite lines in the book. When I found out about Sam and all the things she went through I became an internet junky. I was looking up statistics and stories from others who have come from foster homes and have succeeded. I've also come up on stories from kids who haven't. It's sad really. I've just been thinking about Sam a lot more and I know that something is missing with her and I think I have a feeling on what it is mostly because she's a lot like Brooke and the other part is that sometimes you have to read between the lines of a book to understand the real meaning.

"So, we need to shoot at the school during the summer right?"

I look up at the voice and nod my head slowly.

"Yeah, we just need to shoot in one of the classrooms, preferably Haley's, but we also need to shoot in shop class."

Yep, reflecting on Sam's life kind of sucks, but I'm just glad that she isn't one of those kids that are in jail for murder or dead because of the life that they had. I pray every single day that Sam turned out to be one of the good kids.

**

* * *

**

Brooke's POV

I run into the school and go up to the front desk because I have waited for a half hour and there wasn't Zack anywhere and now I am freaking out.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my son Zack Baker," I say a little out of breath.

Damn I need to get back into my morning runs with Sam.

The receptionist looks at me with a weird look on her face.

"Mrs. Baker, your son left right before the bell. Zack's sister picked him up."

Okay I'm mad now, but not as worried as I was before. Sam ruined my day though. I needed my son and it's supposed to be a mother's job to pick up their son's not a sisters. My whole day freaking blows.

I pick up my cell-phone and dial my daughter's number.

"Next time you want to pick up your brother freaking tell me Samantha. I almost had a heart attack. Oh and by the way I'm mad at you."

Okay so that wasn't very mature of me, but I know Sam will get the picture.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

Zack looks up at me and sighs.

"Is mom mad now Sam?"

I close my phone and take a breath.

"Not at you buddy she's mad at me."

"Is it because of what we are doing?" Zack asks softly.

"Zack attack she doesn't know what we are doing. Besides, dad does so it's okay."

Zack nods his head and caps his marker, he then sits up and stars at me. Something is on his mind and I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that I am going to find out.

"Today at school some people were being mean."

I look up at my brother.

"What were they being mean about?" I asked him.

"There's this girl Claire and they found out that she's living with a new family. A foster family."

I nod me head. There it is. We never really did tell Zack about where I originally came from. He just assumed that I was Brooke and Julian's daughter and his sister when in reality I was just adopted. He didn't know that I share no blood with him at all.

"What are your questions little man?"

"I heard mommy and daddy talking a few days ago. They said that you were in one of those. Is it true?"

I take a deep breath and slowly nod my head.

"Yeah dude its true."

Zack frowns at me and then comes to sit closer to me.

"Were mommy and daddy bad parents?"

This kid is going to break my heart. I really need to talk to my parents after this.

"No buddy they weren't. They were the best."

"Then why were you in a foster home like Claire."

"I think maybe it's time I tell you about who I was before Samantha Davis."

**

* * *

**

A/N-This won't get update unless I get a whole lot of reviews…like 10 or a few long ones. This story is slowly progressing to what I want it to be, but I am still out of ideas so help me out please. REVIEW!


	6. Darker Past

**A/N-I just want to make a clarification on some of the author notes that I have put up. In no way am I demanding you to leave a review it is just a suggestion, but reviews can get my creative juices flowing and make me update faster. So if I offended some of you that's totally my bad. There were no intentions too.**

**As you can see I have dropped another chapter within a few hours and I really like this one.**

**We learn more about Ashley and we get Brooke and Zack scenes. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Darker Past

**Ashley's POV**

It's an odd feeling when someone you just met says that they are going to be there for you no matter what. I've never had that happen before and I guess I don't whether or not to believe it or not. A part of me says that Samantha Davis is someone who could change my life, but I just don't know anymore.

I've been in the system since I was born. I've had so many social workers that I lost track after 10. I don't know much about who I am just what I have been through and let me tell you that it's probably worse than my teacher.

They've sent me to therapy, but it doesn't work and I keep myself hidden because it's easier which is hard for me to trust people. I've been burned to many times to count.

I was told that I was a born to a teen mom. Apparently she was 16. I was premature and my lungs were underdeveloped. I have asthma and sometimes it gets really bad.

The early years of my childhood are a blur, mostly because I don't like to remember what happened back then.

When I was 7 I lost what most people would say my innocence. I trusted them and it turned out to be a big mistake. They treated me as if I were their daughter. That's a load of crap.

That night is permanently stuck in my head and no matter what I do none of it will go away. Therapy never helped, drugs never helped, and alcohol never helped. I doubt that talking would if therapy never helped.

When I was 7, I was raped and I've never trusted men ever since.

As the years went by I got into as much trouble as any kid could. When I didn't like a foster home I acted out so they would contact the social worker I had at the time and they placed me somewhere else. I've been lucky enough not to leave Tree Hill and it may sound weird, but I think it's because I am meant to be here despite everything that I have been through.

In school I've never had many friends, but there was one of them and he was the only boy that I have ever let in after that traumatic day. His name is Justin True and he's been my best friend since I was 12. When I was 14 I told him what happened to me when I was little and ever since then he has been my protector. He truly is my godsend.

I have one other best friend and this one is a girl who I have known since I was 10. Her name is Annie Jacobs. We've gotten into some trouble at times, but nothing illegal.

They've been everything to me, but something tells me that if I let Sam into my life things will change and sometimes changes aren't worth it.

**

* * *

**

Zack's POV

My sister dropped me off awhile ago and she has been downstairs talking with mom. She explained to me about her life and I just don't understand. I'm six years old and I am smart, but I just don't get it. I thought she was my sister and now I don't know what to think anymore. I'm just so confused. I need to talk to mama, she explains things way better.

**

* * *

**

Brooke's POV

"I'm sorry that I picked him up today mom. I didn't think you would mind and I guess you did and I'm sorry."

I look at my daughter and my anger falters. Sam looks upset about everything.

"It's okay Sam. It's just that Zack and I were going to get ice cream. I wanted to learn about his first day and I just…I missed it is all."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't stay mad at you that long. It's alright. What did you guys do anyway?"

Sam looks at me and shakes her head.

"Brother Sister secret. No grownups can know."

I smirk. Sometimes Sam doesn't act her age.

"Sam, you too, are an adult."

"But I am a child at heart."

I chuckle and she starts to laugh. After awhile Sam starts to say something and I know by the tone of her voice that she's serious about it.

"I told Zack about everything. About me."

I close my eyes and open them up again. I knew this day would come sooner or later.

"How'd he take it?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I left out a lot of it, but I still don't think he completely understands me. You need to talk to him. You're good at that kind of stuff."

I smile and Sam smiles back.

"I need to go, but you need to talk to your son," Sam says as she stands up.

I stand up after her and give her a hug.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye," I hear Sam respond before she walks out the backdoor.

Okay, so Julian and I never explained to Zack the truth about Sam and I guess it was just better that way. I honestly thought that we would never have this conversation. I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. I guess I need to talk to my son.

* * *

I walk up to his door and knock. Soon I hear the words 'come in' so I enter the room and see my son sitting on his bed looking at a picture. I also saw the tears that he was trying to hide.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

Zack looks up at me and then looks back down.

"At a picture," he responds.

It's like talking to Sam.

I sit down next to him and look at the picture he has in his hand. It's one of him and Sam at the river court. They were playing basketball and Zack was on her shoulders.

"What's got you so sad little man?" I ask him gently.

Zack looks up at me with teary eyes.

"Is Sam really my sister?"

Such a powerful question and it comes from my son, but I don't hesitate to answer.

"Of course she is buddy."

"But she doesn't share my blood."

"I know that, but she shares your love."

Zack looks at me and frowns.

"But I thought that you have to share blood to be in a family."

I gather my son up in my arms and we lie down on his bed. He snuggles up to me as I rub his small back.

"Zack, a family doesn't have to be blood related. You think of Jamie as your cousin and Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton as your aunt and uncles and they aren't blood related to you. Sam may not be blood related, but that doesn't mean she isn't your sister and that doesn't mean she isn't my daughter."

I hear Zack sniffle and then he puts his hand on my face.

"What does adopted mean?"

I laugh and then I address my son.

"It means that I signed something so that Sam would never ever be taken away from me ever."

I see Zack nod his head and then he sits up and pulls me hand with him so that I am too sitting up.

"Sam's really my sister."

I smile and nod my head.

"Yes, she is."

"Good because she's great," Zack says with a smile.

I hug Zack and he kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you Zack."

"I love you too mommy."

Boy I never get tired hearing that.

"How about we go get some ice cream?"

"2 scoops?"

I smile and eventually nod my head.

"2 scoops."

He always has to be like Sam. God I love my kids.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Thank you to all who have given me suggestions for this story, they are truly appreciated and I know I haven't had much Brooke and Zack scenes, but this story really isn't about them. There will be more of them though.

**If you have more ideas please let me know.**

**I would love to see many reviews. (Who knows maybe I will post tomorrow if everything goes well).**


	7. Advice and Predictions

**A/N-Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Advice and Predictions

**Normal POV**

Ashley walks into the local diner and is greeted by her two best friends, Justin and Annie.

"There she is where the hell of you been?" Justin asks with a smile.

Ashley shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat in the booth.

"Been around trying to survive."

"There's a big party tonight, do you want to come?" Annie asks trying to switch the subject.

Ashley looks at Annie with a frown.

"I'm not much of a party person."

"Oh come on Ashley it will be really fun."

Ashley looks at the pleading in her friend's eyes and can't do anything, but agree to it.

"Alright fine, but you guys aren't ditching me when we get there okay?"

Justin and Annie look at each other and nod their heads.

"Of course not. When have we ever done that?" Annie asks.

Ashley raises an eyebrow.

"At the last party which may I remind you it was just last week?"

Annie frowns and Justin smirk at her. Annie looks at Justin and glares.

"Don't look at me I didn't go to the last one."

Annie rolls her eyes and Ashley smiles at her friends. At least she had them.

"So, how do you like Ms. Davis? She seems kind of weird for a teacher," Justin says.

Ashley looks up from the menu and frowns.

"You think she's weird because she gets us teenagers."

"Well yeah. Teachers aren't supposed to be like that. They are supposed to be old and boring."

"Well what about Mrs. Scott, I'd say she's kind of like Sam," Ashley states without thinking.

Annie and Justin look at Ashley with intrigued looks.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with a teacher 'Ms. I can't trust anybody'?" Annie asks.

"I trust you guys what's the difference?"

"We are your friends. Ms. Davis is not your friend. Teachers can't be your friends," Justin says adamantly.

"Don't you read Ms. Davis' books? Ms. Scott was her friend and she was her teacher."

"There's a difference."

Ashley looks at Justin with hurt.

"Why because I'm not as good as she is? It's nice to know what you think of me Justin!"

Ashley throws down her menu and runs out of the diner.

Annie looks at Justin and throws a fork at him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an ass," Annie says before getting up and leaving.

Justin looks around and frowns.

"Don't worry I'll pay," Justin says sarcastically.

* * *

Sam strolled into her father's office with a smile on her face. Julian looked up from his script and smiled.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders and sits in the chair opposite of her father.

"I feel like we haven't had really any father daughter time since I started writing the script."

Julian smiles sadly.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, but I'm free for the day, but the father daughter day might have to include your brother."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"That's great, what is mom doing?"

"She is having a girl's day with Haley."

Julian finishes packing up his bag and stands up.

"Let's go get Zack and then we can go."

Sam stands up and nods her head.

After picking up Zack they all decided to head out to the movies and then head to dinner after.

Zack, Julian and Sam were sitting at the table deciding what to have for dinner.

"Daddy, were you adopted?"

Julian glances at Sam and she shrugs her shoulders.

Ever since Zack had found out that Sam was adopted he has been asking everyone if they too were adopted just like his big sister.

"No son I was not."

Zack nods his head and takes a sip of his sprite.

"Did you know Sam was?"

Julian and Sam laugh out and Zack looks at them in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Zack."

Zack seems to accept his answer because he continues to color on his paper. Julian takes a sip of his soda and directs his attention towards his daughter.

"So, how is work going for you?"

"Do you know what they say about Karma?"

"Yeah, usually what you do comes back at you tenfold."

"I think it's starting to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"There is this one student that I have and her name is Ashley. She has the same background, but I see in her eyes that maybe it was worse than mine and I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to your mom about this?"

Sam shakes her head.

"She wouldn't understand. She's never been in that position before."

"That maybe true, but you are in the position she was when you were 15."

"I guess I'm just worried."

Julian chuckles.

"Then maybe you should talk to Brooke. She knows what you are going through."

Zack looks up from his picture and then looks at his father.

"Daddy, were you always a director?"

"No, I was a producer first."

"Is that how you met mommy?"

"And your sister," Julian adds in.

"Daddy, is it okay if I'm not a producer or a director when I'm older?"

Julian frowns and sets his son on his lap.

"Of course it is buddy. How come you are asking?"

Zack shrugs his shoulders.

"Because I want to be the person that helps people find homes. I want help kids that were like my big sister."

Julian looks at Sam and sees tears form in her eyes.

"Do you mean a Social Worker?"

"Sure if that's what they call it. I want to do that. Can I do that Sammy?" Zack asks.

"Yeah Zack attack they may need you one day."

**

* * *

**

A/N-This should've been up yesterday, but I fell asleep typing it. And it should've been up earlier today, but I went to see Eclipse instead, but it is finally here.

**This story should be updated every Wednesday along with I Need You Now.**


	8. Party

**A/N-Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Party

The party was in full swing by the time that Ashley arrived. It was a celebration of the new school year at Russell Grey's house.

Russell Grey was supposedly the big man on campus. He was a jock and captain of the Tree Hill Ravens.

The thing that you need to know about Russell Grey is that he doesn't care about anything and he is willing to blame what he does on anyone. He's pretty much a bad guy, but he is known for his kick ass parties.

Ashley walks over to the keg and pours herself a glass. Normally she wouldn't drink, but at this point in time she doesn't care anymore. She just wants to let go and have some fun.

Annie notices Ashley right away and walks up to her.

"Justin was an ass Ashley, you should forget about it."

Ashley looks at Annie and smirks.

"That's what I am trying to do," Ashley says before slamming her cup down.

Annie raises her eyebrow and shrugs her shoulder.

"You should be careful on that Ashley. I don't know what you are like when you're drunk."

"Even I don't know that girl."

Sounds of cheering coming from the kitchen made Ashley and Annie look towards.

"Oh beer pong let's go play Ashley."

Annie grabs Ashley's hand and drags her to the kitchen.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are sitting in Haley's kitchen reminiscing about old times.

"So, what was the best moment in your life?" Haley asks.

"I have too many, what are yours?"

"The day I married Nathan, both times, the day Jamie was born and the day I met Sam."

Brooke smiles at the mention of her daughter.

"Alright Brooke, now it's your turn."

"When I met Sam, when she became daughter, when I married Julian and the moment when my son was born."

"We've had a lot of good years haven't we?" Haley asks.

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah and Sam's just starting hers."

"Brooke, I think she really starting living the moment she lived with you. She's come so far in a few short years."

"Her senior year was hard everything that happened with Jack it was really hard on her."

"She managed to pull through it all okay, class president and valedictorian." Haley states with a smile.

"Yeah, but the moment that Jack told her that he was going to be a dad and that he was getting married, crushed her so bad. Sam is a lot like me Hales, she thought about her future and in her future it was with Jack, always, now not so much. I think she's lonely to be honest."

"But she has love surrounding her, she'll be fine."

Brooke looks out the window and sighs.

"She needs a different kind of love."

* * *

Inside the diner Zack looked at Sam in deep thought. For being a 6 year old he was really smart.

"Sam, do you have a boyfriend?"

Julian looks at his son and then at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. Sam goes pink.

"Why would you ask that Zack?"

Zack shrugs his shoulders.

"Because mommy and daddy are married and Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley are married and so are Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton. Are you going to get married Sammy?"

Sam sighs and looks down at the half-eaten food in front of her.

"I don't know buddy, we'll see."

* * *

Justin walked into the party and instantly found Ashley drunk out of her mind. Apparently she wasn't very good at beer pong.

"Ashley come on I need to take you home."

"Nope, I'm having fun," Ashley says in a giggle.

"Yeah man, leave her the hell alone," Russell says with a tone.

Justin steps up to Russell and gets in his face.

"You leave her alone you ass."

Russell punches Justin in the face and he goes down.

"Don't step up to me in my house."

Suddenly a kid comes into the room screaming.

"COPS!"

Everyone in the house started running out the door. Justin got up from the floor and ran leaving Ashley behind.

Ashley looked around the now empty house and started to freak.

"Not again," she said as she ran out of the house and into the disserted streets. "Where am I going to go?"

Ashley sat down on the curb in her semi drunken state and pulled out her cell phone.

She may not have wanted to, but she had no other choice.

Ashley opened her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"Dad, how is everything going at work?"

"Things are good, filming started a few days ago and so far it's good."

Sam's phone started ringing and she looked at the ID.

"I don't know who this is."

"Just answer it," Julian says before taking a sip of his soda.

"Hello…slow down…no Ashley, where are you? Alright, just stay there in a will be there in a few."

Sam hangs up the phone and sighs.

"Is everything okay?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, but I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Sam," both Zack and Julian say at the same time.

Julian looks at his son and smiles.

"Are you ready to go home son?"

Zack nods his head.

"Yep, I miss mama."

Julian smiles and asks the waitress for the check.

* * *

Sam pulls her car over to the side of the road when she sees Ashley sitting down. Sam gets out of the car and approaches her.

"Ashley, are you okay?"

Ashley moans and lifts her head.

"I don't feel good."

Sam frowns.

"It's because you're drunk. Do you have anywhere to go tonight?"

"No," Ashley whispers.

Sam holds out her hand. "Come on."

Ashley takes her hand and they walk back to the car.

Sam and Ashley walk into the house and Sam walks into the kitchen, grabs a bottle of Gatorade and aspirin and then hands them to Ashley.

"Take small sips and take the aspirin."

Ashley nods her head and sits down on the couch. Sam sits down next to Ashley.

"There's a guest room on the right and my room down's the hall. That bathroom is on the left and feel free to raid the fridge. Everything you will need will be in the guest room just holler if you need me."

Ashley looks at Sam and nods her head.

"Thanks."

"No thanks necessary. I've been where you are."


	9. Deja Vu

**A/N-The story is starting to pick up. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Déjà vu

Ashley woke up with a splitting headache. It might have something to do with the fact that she was drunk last night, but still her head hurt.

Ashley sat up in the bed she was laying on and looked around. At first she didn't know where she was until thoughts of last night flooded her mind.

_I'm at my teacher's house. God that's awkward._

Ashley rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and quietly walked out of the room and into the kitchen where she heard noise from where she presumed was the kitchen.

Sam turns around when she hears a chair being pulled out.

"Good afternoon," Sam says with a slight smile.

Ashley looked at the clock in the kitchen and noticed that it was a little after one. She put her head down on the table and sighed.

"You probably shouldn't have drank last night. You wouldn't be so miserable now."

Ashley groaned and Sam rolls her eyes.

"So, I'm not sure if you have found hangover food yet, but pancakes tended to be mine so I made some."

Ashley looked at Sam and slightly smiled when her stomach growled. She really was hungry. Sam smiled and went to the counter to bring a plate to Ashley.

"Me being the responsible adult, I think we should talk about last night."

Ashley takes a bite and smiles.

"Look, I don't need a lecture okay? I don't normally drink. I was just having a bad day."

Sam nods her head in understanding.

"Yeah, I have had my fair share of bad days, but Ashley you could have gotten hurt and that would've been bad."

"Why do you care so much?"

"To be completely honest I wouldn't know, but what I do know is that I was where you are. I had nobody except for Jack. I was on my own and I left a crowded foster home to sleep in a car in shop class until I met Haley and then met Brooke. All I am saying is that sometimes it's okay to ask for help."

Ashley ignores Sam and continues to eat her pancakes.

"You can ignore me all you want, but you know I am right and it took me a long time to admit that when somebody told it to me."

Ashley puts her fork down and looks at Sam.

"Does it ever get better?"

Sam pauses at the question. No one had ever asked her that before and now that somebody has she really didn't know what to say until now.

"For me there are still days where I think about my past and I don't talk to anybody and I just dwell on my past, but there are other days when I don't dwell and I live the life that I have and it's a pretty great one. So, to answer your question, yes it does get better, but you can never really run from your past. It's impossible."

"Thanks for your words, but I'm fine on my own. I can take of myself."

Those words reminded Sam of what Brooke had told her all those years ago.

_I know, but you shouldn't have to right now._

"I know that, but you shouldn't have to right now," Sam says in complete honesty.

Ashley stood up and looked at Sam.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, but I have to go."

"Where are you going to go?" Sam asks in concern.

"Somewhere, anywhere, it doesn't matter, but thanks."

Sam watched as Ashley walked out the door. Only one thing was left in her mind. She needed to talk to somebody and she knew exactly who it was.

* * *

Brooke looked up from her spot on the couch and noticed her daughter running inside.

"I need to talk to you."

"Come sit," Brooke says as she pats the spot next to her on the couch.

Sam rests her head on her mom's lap and sighs.

"Do you want to tell me what's got you so worried?"

"Ashley."

Brooke nods her head in understanding. Julian had talked to her for a little bit about the subject.

"What about Ashley?"

"She stayed at my house last night. She called me and she was drunk."

"Isn't it a good thing that she called you Sam?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do about her though."

"What do you mean?"

"She was in the same boat I was in at her age. Back then I was sleeping in a freaking car and she is sleeping god knows where."

"What are you going to do about it?" Brooke asks even though she probably already knew the answer.

"I don't know," Sam says unconvincingly.

"I think you already know what to do."

Sam sits up and looks at her mom.

"I'm scared," Sam whispers.

Brooke smiles softly at her daughter.

"I was scared to, but then I get to know this wonderful girl and now here she is talking about doing what I did. Sam, you will be a great mother one day whether it be now or later in the future."

"I don't even know where she is mom."

"I'm sure you will find her after all you were once in her shoes."

Sam smiles and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek before running out of the house.

* * *

Julian comes out of his bedroom and notices Sam leaving. He sits down next to Brooke.

"What was that all about?"

"Sam is taking Ashley in."

"That's not really a big surprise is it?"

Brooke smiles and shakes her head.

"Not to me anyway, but I do know that she will be okay because she has us and hopefully the bond that I got to share with Sam she can share with Ashley."

"If so then Ashley is going to be one lucky girl just like Sam was."


	10. First Steps

**A/N-Sorry I missed last week's update, but I have been kind of busy. So, I knew I had to absolutely update this today. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: First Steps

It only took Sam a few hours before tracking down Ashley's social worker. Apparently the school had needed to information just in case something had happened which Sam thought was weird until they had told Sam that it happened with her as well. Ashley's social worker was a recognized name to Sam.

_Amy Tuck_

"I never thought I would see her again," Sam whispers to herself as she enters the building where Amy Tuck still worked.

Sam's case file was thrown on Amy Tuck's desk when Amy was just starting out as a social worker. At the time Sam was 10 and surprisingly enough it stayed in her hands until Sam was adopted.

Sam walks up and spots Amy at her desk looking over a file. The 36 year old woman still looked the same to Sam. Sam walks up to the desk and coughs. Amy looks up stares at Sam trying to place where she knew her from and smiled when she figured it out.

"Samantha Davis, how are you?"

"I'm good Amy, do you mind if I sit?"

Amy shakes her head and points to the chair across from her.

"What can I do for you?" Amy asks with a smile.

"It's about one of your kids."

"Which one, I have a lot?"

"Ashley Jones."

"She's gone and we've been searching."

"She's one of my students and she stayed at my house last night, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. How bad is her situation?"

"Overcrowding homes, that's her situation."

"I figured. It was always mine until Brooke."

"What are you thinking Samantha Davis?"

"Do you remember last year when I filed to be a foster person?"

"Yeah and if I remember you passed which was rare as is."

Sam nods her head.

"Why don't I take Ashley?"

"You still would have to go through hoops Sam. You're young and single."

"That may be true, but I have a steady income and I write on the side. I own my own house and I have a steady family that could help if need be especially Brooke."

"Obviously Ashley isn't happy and I swear I see a little bit of you in her."

Sam rolls her eyes and smiles.

"So does everyone else."

"I'll start the paper work."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Just a heads up, Ashley does show up for class so you could probably catch her afterschool on Monday which I'm guessing is how long this paperwork is going to take."

"You would be correct."

"Hey Amy," Sam says as she stands up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

"I'm sure Ashley will do just fine."

Sam shakes her head.

"That's not what I meant. I meant with me. Thanks for what you did."

Amy smiles and nods her head.

"Tell your children that I said hi."

"I will. I'll see you soon Sam."

"Bye."

* * *

Brooke walks into her daughter's house to see her sitting at the counter staring into space.

"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam keeps staring and Brooke starts to get worried so she shakes her.

"Samantha!"

Sam snaps out of her faraway look and looks over at her mother.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Amy Tuck and Ashley Jones."

"Haven't heard Amy's name in awhile."

Sam laughs and looks at her mom.

"Yeah, she's Ashley's social worker."

"Wow, what a coincidence?"

"Yeah, she's also starting the right paper work for Ashley to get transferred into my home."

Brooke smiles and hugs her daughter.

"That's great Sam. When I came in her though you had your thinking face on, what were you thinking about?"

"My next book."

"You're going to write another book?"

"I've been thinking about it. God knows I have enough with the last two books and being the script writer on dad's movie, but I just want to write another book and one that's not based on my life. I just don't know if I'd be good at it."

"Sam, you could write about anything."

"I know, but I guess I will have to wait and see about it. Where are dad and Zack?"

"Actually, I came here to see if you wanted to head to dinner with us."

"I'd love to, saves me from actually having to cook."

"You're a great cook."

"I know, but I'm lazy, let's go."

Brooke laughs as she grabs her daughter's hand and heads out the door.

* * *

When Monday morning pulled around Sam got dressed and headed to work. Today she needed to ask her class a few questions. When I get to my class I'm surprised to see Ashley already there glances at the window.

"Good morning Ashley."

Ashley looks at Sam and smiles.

"Morning."

A few minutes later the rest of the class comes in and Jamie was actually on time. Sam stands up and leans against her desk as she takes a look at all of her students.

"I have a question for all of you."

"What is it Miss Davis?" Jamie asks.

"Do you guys think I should write another book?"

Sam takes a look around the classroom and sees some nod their heads and she takes a glance at Ashley and she hasn't done anything, but her eyes say yes.

"I need ideas."

"Why not do it about your life?" Charlie asks Sam.

"Because I already did that."

"Saving Grace," Ashley states.

Sam looks at Ashley hoping for an explanation.

"Do romance, but with a twist. A teen from a broken home that grows up and believes family isn't everything, until she meets two people that could change her whole world."

Sam smiles.

"I'm a sucker for happy endings."

"Me too," Ashley whispers.

Sam starts class and Ashley gets out her notebook and starts to pay attention.

**

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

The moment I walk out of the school I spot my social worker leaning against the door and I sigh. I knew it wasn't going to take that long for them to find me. I just don't want to go back to the foster home that I was in. God my life sucks.

"There are a few things we need to discuss, but first we need to go get your bags."

"Why?"

"Because you're being moved and you'll find this arrangement more acceptable."

"Am I still in the district?"

I hear Amy laugh and I groan.

"You're closer than you think."

After picking up my things, Amy drives me to my next house. It doesn't really surprise me anymore because people don't really like. I guess I just have to roll with the punches. I break my train of thought when we pull up to a familiar looking house.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Amy and I walk into Sam's house and I drop my bags on the floor.

"Welcome," Sam says with a small smile.

I just smirk at her.

"Ashley, I think you will be in good hands. Nice to see you again Sam."

Sam hugs her and I think it's a little weird, but then Amy leaves and Sam grabs my bags from the floor.

"Those are mine."

"I know, follow me."

I groan and I swear I could hear her smile.

* * *

I'm currently standing in the room where I stayed when I was drunk.

"No boys in the bedroom."

I hear Sam say as she walks away and I can't help, but smile because it was written in her book.

I might get my happy ending after all.


	11. Mornings

**A/N-This should have been up yesterday, but I got kind of side tracked so I apologize, but it's here anyway and it's a little shorter than normal mostly because I had found a good place to stop without getting to anything new.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Mornings

Brooke smiles at the sight of her son and husband sitting on the couch eating what appeared to be cereal. Zack had no school because of a teacher work day and he had hoped that his sister didn't have to work, but when Sam told him that she did he got angry and said he wished he was older.

Brotherly and sisterly fights made Brooke smile even though sometimes it was rough. She never got to experience it herself but she had seen Lucas and Nathan and their million fights, but most of that was due to their father Dan Scott. Haley had her sisters to fight with and Peyton even had her brother, but Brooke had none so seeing her son and daughter fight was something that was hilarious at times because it wasn't too often that they would fight.

"How are my boys doing?"

"We're good mama?" Zack says with smiles.

"What have you guys planned today?"

"I was going to take Zack to the film shots and have him be my assistant."

Brooke smiles and kisses Julian softly.

"That would be great, but remember that you can't be late for dinner."

Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Julian, don't tell me you forgot. Your daughter and her foster daughter are coming for dinner. We are going to meet Ashley today."

"Shouldn't we have done that sooner? Ashley has been living with Sam for like a week."

"Sam didn't want to bombard her with family so she asked Ashley when she wanted to do it and she said today so that's final. Don't be late."

"Does that mean I'm an Uncle?"

Brooke and Julian looked at their son.

"In a way I guess, but I wouldn't say that to Ashley," Julian warns.

"Why?" Zack asks with innocence.

"Sam wouldn't like that," Brooke covers.

Zack shrugs his shoulders.

"That's okay, I'm mad at her anyway."

"Zachary!" Brooke scolds.

Zack frowns and runs into his room.

"Is it my turn to talk to him or yours?" Julian asks with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke sighs.

"Mine," Brooke says as she walks towards her son's room.

* * *

"Breakfast!" Sam yells outside Ashley's door.

Ashley opens the door and yawns.

"I know when breakfast is Sam."

"I know that, but I yelled just in case."

Ashley shakes her head and sits down at the table.

"So, do I really have to do this whole family dinner thing?"

Sam nods her head.

"I would like you too, but if you're uncomfortable than I understand, but my mom would like to meet you."

"In your book you talked a lot about Brooke."

Sam nods her head.

"She was the first person that I could ever relate too and without her I honestly don't think that I would be here today."

Ashley nods her head and starts eating.

"Why did you comment on that?" Sam asks.

Ashley swallows her food and shrugs her shoulders.

"I just want her to like me."

"She will, trust me," Sam says in complete honesty.

* * *

Brooke walks into her son's room and sees him looking out his window. He was so much like Sam, Brooke couldn't believe it.

"Zack, why are you so mad at Sam?"

Zack shrugs his shoulders but doesn't say anything.

"Young man, please give me an answer."

Zack turns around and sits down on his bed and Brooke follows him.

"Sam won't play with me anymore."

"Buddy, Sam's just busy, but she loves you."

"If she loves me than why doesn't she hang out with me anymore?"

Brooke moves to sit closer to her son who crawls into her lap.

"There is this thing that's called an adult. Your daddy and I are adults and so is your sister now."

"I just don't understand," Zack says with a sigh as he leans further into his mother.

Brooke chuckles and runs her fingers through her son's short hair.

"Well someday you will be an adult and then you'll have to do stuff that you don't like and your time will be taken up. You just have to remember that Sam is your sister and nothing can change that. Just like I'm your mommy and daddy is your daddy, nothing can change that even if we have to do other things then just hang with you."

"Is Ashley going to take all of Sammy's time?"

"She'll take up some of it, but not all of it Zack. Ashley's a teenager she can practically take care of herself. Sam will find time with you. She would never forget your dinners, but you might have to add one more to the list."

Zack looks at his mom and smiles.

"I hope Ashley's nice."

Brooke kisses her son on the head.

"Me too buddy. Come on, let's go see what daddy's up to. You're going to leave soon."

Zack nods his head and runs out of the room. Brooke laughs and follows after her energetic son with smiles.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So I gave you some mother son scenes and I feel like I'm getting better at them hopefully you all agree. Next chapter Brulian meets Ashley and incidents at school cause trouble for the new family. I apologize for the short chapter, but at least you got one.


	12. Fights and Confessions

**A/N-Sorry it took awhile. I haven't really been in the creative mind for the past couple of weeks. But at least I have something. Enjoy please!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Fights and Confessions

Ashley walks into the quad with her bag lunch in her hand. She found a spot next to Annie and started digging into her lunch.

"Rumor has it that you are staying with Miss Davis."

"Look for the first time in a long time I feel secure at where I am staying so don't ruin that for me," Ashley replies honestly.

"Not a problem," Annie says with a smile.

"Look what we have here," comes an annoying voice to Ashley and Annie.

Ashley turns around and sighs. Rachel Grey. She was the younger sister to the hot shot Russell Grey and she was also all around social butterfly and head cheerleader. Ashley hated her.

"What do you want Rachel?" Ashley asks.

"Well homeless loser, I just wanted to let you know that you have now reached an even lower on Tree Hill High's social ladder."

Ashley rolls her eyes and yawns.

"Where am I now because last week I think I was on loner status?"

Rachel laughs which annoys Ashley to no end.

"You're not even on it anymore. You're nothing and you will never be nothing, no one loves you, it's like you don't even exist."

Ashley stands up and punches Rachel in the jaw causing people in the Quad to stop eating and look on.

Annie stands up and walks next to Ashley who has her fists clenched.

"Ashley, you can't do this right now."

Rachel stands up and walks closer to Ashley.

"I think we are."

That's when all hell breaks loose. After Rachel said her peace she hit Ashley and soon reinforcements were brought in. Annie took Ashley's side while one of Rachel's friends took hers.

10 minutes later and all four girls were dragged to the principal's office.

~~~/~~~/~~~

**Sam**

As a kid I always hated getting called down to the principal's office. Throughout my parentless life I really never cared about anything because I knew no one would be there for me so I did stupid things. Even when I met Brooke I did stupid things, but at least then I knew someone would be there for me.

My thoughts always tend to bring me back to my insecurities that I have never managed to shed. It sucks, but I have been hurt for 15 years. It will probably take 15 years until I feel better about it.

Ashley maybe a different story, something tells me that she's been through worse than I have, maybe even worse than my friend Jack, which says a lot considering he has a murderer for a brother.

Ashley hasn't really talked much about her life, but it's only been a few weeks.

But getting called down to the office about her is something I don't want to happen again…at all.

God I hate the principal's office especially principal Rimkus.

I enter the office and I see my foster daughter sitting in a chair and nursing her eye with an ice pack. She also appeared to be alone in the office.

"Miss Davis please sit down," Rimkus says with a fake smile.

I hate that bitch.

I sit down next to Ashley and sigh. Here we go.

~~~/~~~/~~~

**Normal POV**

Sam and Ashley walk into Brooke's house and Sam points to the couch. Ashley sits down and sighs.

Sam looks at her mom and moves her head to the side indicating that she wanted to talk to her in private.

The last thing Sam hears before leaving the room is Julian and Zack introducing themselves to Ashley.

"What's up Sam?"

"Ashley got into a fight today and I don't know what to do."

Brooke smiles and sits down next to Sam.

"Welcome to parenthood my daughter."

"How'd you do it?" Sam asks in defeat.

Brooke chuckles and hugs her daughter.

"It was hard, but deep down I knew what I was doing. And you will too, it just takes time."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Do you like my sister?" Zack asks with a smile.

Ashley laughs and nods her head.

"Sam's pretty cool."

"She has her moments," Julian says with a smirk. "She also has a big heart like her mom."

Brooke and Sam enter the room and Ashley looks up at Brooke and smiles.

"I've read a lot about you."

"Well I've heard a lot about you."

Sam rolls her eyes and grabs her brother's hands.

"I'm going to go grab a pizza considering I don't trust mom to not burn the food so Ashley are you okay with staying her for a bit."

Ashley nods her head and smiles.

"I'll come with," Julian announces.

Julian, Sam and Zack leave the house and Brooke sits down next to Ashley.

"So, how'd did you get the black eye?"

~~~/~~~/~~~

"She got into a fight and so I was called down to the office today. It was really annoying. And then get this…principal Rimkus warns me about preferential treatment now that Ashley is staying with me."

Julian laughs and shakes his head.

"What did you say?"

"I told her that was against everything I stood for and that if it was such a concern I could have Haley grade her paper because she is teaching the same classes."

Julian nods his head and pulls up to the pizza place.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Me too," Zack says as he hops out of the car.

"I love me kid," Julian says with a laugh.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Favorite book?" Brooke asks.

Ashley smirks. "_The Journey to Family"_

Brooke laughs and nods her head.

"Of course, favorite food?"

"Pizza"

"What's your favorite fashion designer?"

"Brooke Davis."

Brooke squeals and Ashley laughs.

"I love you already."

"I kind of like it here too, just don't tell Sam. I'm not ready for that yet."

"You're a lot like her," Brooke says with a smile.

Ashley takes a breath and smiles.

"Let's just hope that Sam's a lot like you too."


	13. Being There

**A/N-I skipped last week because I got stuck and honestly I am still stuck. I just don't know where to go with this at this point so help me out a little please.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Being There

"Why did you bring me here?" Ashley asks as she talks in a booth across from Sam.

"I just thought that maybe we could talk."

"I don't want to talk about my past," Ashley states with certain.

Sam nods her head.

"I understand that. There are things that I still don't tell Brooke mostly because I know her reaction."

Ashley looks up from her juice and smiles in Sam's direction.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sam nods her head.

"What was it like?"

"What like?"

"Having to choose between Rebecca and Brooke,"

Sam remains silent for a little bit contemplating the question.

"When I was 15 and I met Brooke. I knew who Rebecca was. I mean I even pointed her out to Brooke, but I never let that judge my decision because there really wasn't one to be made. Brooke was there for me and that was what I needed. That was what I wanted."

Ashley nods her head.

"You didn't put that in your book."

"There is a lot that I didn't put in my book mostly because it was too hard or because some things were left private."

"I don't think I could do that, put my life in the world like that. I couldn't do that."

"On some level you do Ashley. I see it in your writing. There are small parts of you in it. You say you couldn't, but you already have."

Ashley shakes her head.

"I don't mean for that to happen."

"You write what you know. You know your life it happens."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Zack, honey, come here for a second," Brooke says as she sits down on the couch waiting for her son to come sit down next to her.

Zack comes running from his room and sits down on the couch next to his mom.

"What's wrong mommy?" Zack asks.

"Nothing is the matter. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Haley's house with me."

Zack lights up and nods his head.

"Yes, I want to play with Erica."

Brooke laughs and stands up from the couch.

"Well go get ready and we will head out then."

A few minutes later Brooke and Zack were on their way to a certain Scott house.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Jamie, where are you going?" Haley asks her son as he comes down the stairs.

"I was going to head over to the cemetery after getting some flowers."

Haley nods her head.

"Alright, anyone in particular you are going to see."

"Everyone I lost, Quentin, Keith, and Dan."

"Okay, just don't be late for dinner."

"I won't."

Haley watches as Jamie walks out of the house with a frown on his face. Haley snaps back into reality when she feels tugging on her pant leg.

"Mommy!"

Haley looks down and smiles at her daughter.

"Miss Erica, what can I do for you?"

"Play with me."

Haley smiles and picks Erica up.

"Zack is coming over."

Erica claps her hands and smiles.

"Can you put me down now?"

Haley chuckles and sets Erica on the floor. Erica runs off and Haley shakes her head.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Have you started writing your new book yet?" Ashley asks after taking a bite of her fries.

Sam shakes her head and sets her cup on the table.

"No, I just feel like I shouldn't start on that yet. I have things I'm obligated to do first."

"You shouldn't hold your life out on the account of me."

"I'm not, but there are things that I have to sort out before I can start writing again."

"Sam, I know this maybe off topic but can I ask a favor of you?"

Sam nods her head.

"Sure."

"If I were to ever want to find my birth parents would you be there for me."

Sam takes a hold of Ashley's hand.

"Every step of the way, I promise you that."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Haley were settled in the kitchen while Zack and Erica were in the living room.

"So tutor-wife, how are things with you?"

"Things are fine with me. Jamie is at the cemetery and Nathan is doing what Nathan does."

"That's vague," Brooke states.

"I know," Haley responds. "How are things with you?"

"Let me just say that I'm glad that Sam's book is going to be a movie, but I can't wait for it to be over which it should be in a few weeks."

"Wow, I didn't think it would end for another month or so."

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, they have been moving pretty fast. Nothing has come up to derail it so I'm glad."

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"How is Sam doing?"

"She's spending a lot of her time with Ashley and I think things are going great."

"That's good for them. Sam needs this."

Brooke nods her head and smiles a little.

"When are we getting another book from Samantha Davis?" Haley asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, ask her."

Haley sighs.

"I did, but she wouldn't tell me anything."

"Haley Scott you are definitely a fan of my daughter's work."

"I have been since she was in high school. She was my favorite student."

"That's because she challenged you. I remember you telling me that Sam was the leader of your class skipping school and heading to your house so you could teach them a book."

Haley laughs and nods her head.

"I loved that day because that was the day that I knew I was making a difference in someone's life. Sam showed me that kids actually care about what they learn and who learn it from."

"I'm glad Sam became a teacher," Brooke states.

Haley smiles and nods her head in agreement.

"I did too because now she doesn't just have to make a difference in our lives, but for the lives of others as well."


	14. Crush

**A/N-I know I have been behind on this story and I apologize, but I needed another story arc and I think I finally found one. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Crush

Julian sat in the chair with the directors headphones over his ears. Brooke and Sam were on either side of him. It was the final scene being shot for the movie and Brooke and Sam really wanted to be there. So that's why they were standing next to him.

"_I want to adopt you, for real. I want to make it official and forever. I've given this a lot of thought. I want us to be a family. I know that it's your dream to have that, and I want to give it to you now. So, what do you say?"_

"_Yeah…yes."_

Brooke grabs onto Sam's hand and smiles. Julian stands up and yells.

"Cut and that's a wrap."

Everyone started clapping and a lot of the looks went to Brooke and Sam.

"Do you think it's weird that we wanted to stand here and watch this even though we experienced it?" Brooke asks Sam.

Sam looks at her mother and grins.

"Not really. We first experienced it than I wrote about and now the world is going to see it, I'm kind of excited about it and it has nothing to do with the six dollar sum I am getting because of writing this script."

"I thought you don't care about the money."

"I don't, but I'm financially secure in case something happens."

"Who are you and what happened to my daughter?" Brooke asks with a small smile.

Sam looked around the room and noticed everyone going about their business. She was relieved for that.

"I didn't have much mom. You know that. You gave me everything I wanted and you taught me that money wasn't everything and I would like to think that I learned that from you and the fact that I was used to having no money."

"You make me really proud."

Sam smiles and looks down at her watch.

"I have to go and pick up Ashley."

Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you just don't want to take a glance at Tree Hill High's hottest male teacher?"

Sam blushes and looks down at the ground. Brooke just smiles.

"Haley told me some things about him, but you go and get your daughter and I will talk to you later."

Sam looks up and nods her head. She grabs her things and leaves.

Julian comes behind Brooke and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Shooting is done and now we just need to put the music and a few other things together."

Brooke turns around in his arms.

"What other things?"

"At the end there is going to be a 'where they are now' type of thing, and then I want to have a freeze photo of you and Sam as well."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"That would be great."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Mr. Decker, it doesn't even make sense," Ashley complains as she glances at her textbook.

The thirty year old teacher wearing slacks and a button down shirt walks away from the board and walks over to his student.

"It's not that hard to understand Ashley. Angles are pretty easy. It's a lot of memorization, really."

"What's a supplementary angle again?" Ashley asks as she looks down at one of her questions.

Mr. Decker smiles and responds to the question.

"When you add two angles and they equal 180 degrees it's called supplementary. Now when you add up two angles and they equal 90 degrees then it's called complementary."

Ashley smiles as she adds up the two angles that she needed and found that it equals 180.

"So, the question to number 3 would be supplementary."

Mr. Decker smiles.

"That would be correct."

"Thank you for the help. I really appreciate it."

"I understand my parents never understood math."

Ashley smiles and nods her head.

"My mom is more into the English part of school than anything."

A knock on the open door caused all eyes to turn to her. Mr. Decker smiled when it was the teacher down the hall from him, one who he had his eyes for.

"What can I do for you Miss. Davis?"

Sam looks at Ashley and sees her smirking and making kissing faces at her.

"I'm just here to pick up my daughter."

Sam freezes at the words. She hadn't used them in Ashley's presence before and she was a little worried that she overstepped her boundaries, but her worries were squashed when she looked at Ashley's smiling face.

Mr. Decker looked from Ashley to Sam and to Ashley again before directing his looks back at Sam.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Mr. Decker says in surprise.

"Well now you do," Sam says with a smile. "You ready to go Ash?"

Ashley packs up her things and nods her head.

"I'll just go wait in the car."

Ashley runs out of the room and Sam turns back to Mr. Decker.

"Thanks for helping out. I was never really a Math person."

Mr. Decker smiles and nods his head.

"It's no problem at all. I want my students to feel like they can come to me and not be afraid to do so."

"Thanks again Mr. Decker," Sam says with a smile.

"Call me Kyle."

Sam nods her head and smiles.

"You can call me Sam."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam makes her way to the car and when she gets in she sees Ashley grinning like an idiot. Sam glares at her and starts the car.

"Not one word," Sam warns.

But Ashley being Ashley she just has to say something.

"You have a crush on Mr. Decker. What is your mom going to say?"

Sam looks over at Ashley horrified.

"Do not tell my mother. She will play matchmaker and I am fine all by myself."

Ashley laughs and sits back in her seat.

"I was just joking."

Sam starts driving and Ashley appeared to be in thought. It mostly consisted of what Sam had said in the classroom earlier.

"Did you mean it?" Ashley asks after the pull up to the house.

Sam turns off the car and looks at Ashley.

"Mean what?"

"About me being your daughter."

Sam grins and nods her head.

"I meant every word."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Kyle Decker stepped into his house and was instantly greeted by a blonde haired, 15 year old girl.

"Hey Daddy!"

Kyle grins and hugs his daughter.

"Hey sweetheart, you should get washed up and we will go out for dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Charley," Kyle calls out to his daughter.

Charley turns around and smiles.

"What daddy?"

"I love you."

Charley grins a wide grin and smiles.

"I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So I figured I would give Sam a love interest with a twist. I hope you will enjoy it.


	15. No Answer

**A/N-Sorry for the long wait, I got kind of stuck, but I am ready to go now…Hope you like this update.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: No Answer

Sam and Ashley were sitting around the Baker household because Julian had to show his family something. Sam had figured it was about the movie, but wasn't actually sure. If her calculations were correct than she would bet anything on it being about the movie.

It's been a few months since filming had ended so it was pretty much done.

Sam was going through some changes in her life as well. She's managed to have a few simple dates with Kyle Decker without Ashley and Brooke's influence. There was something about Kyle that made Sam like him even more. Sam had a vague idea about love mostly because she had never really experienced it. Her romance with Jack was good, but she came to realize awhile ago that it wasn't love. Could this thing with Kyle be love? She wasn't sure. What she was sure about was that it was heading that way.

Another big issue going on in Sam's life was the adoption papers that she had received a few weeks ago. She hasn't mentioned it to anyone yet, not even her mother, but she did want to have a conversation with her. She figured that it wasn't the right moment to do that as of yet.

Things between Ashley and Sam have been amazing as of yet. Sam was really happy that Ashley didn't act out as severely as Sam had done in her teenage years which Brooke had told her to be grateful for and she was.

Sam got to know some of Ashley's friends on a more personal level instead of a student and teacher level which Sam enjoyed very much.

There were still some things that Ashley and Sam haven't discussed like Ashley's past, but Sam knew what Ashley was going through. Sam didn't talk much about her past either. Hopefully soon they could have that discussion.

At the moment Sam was sitting next to Ashley who was sitting on the couch next to Brooke. Brooke and Ashley were talking about something that didn't make much sense, but it made Sam happy that Ashley could turn to Brooke and talk to her if Sam wasn't available to do so.

Julian stands in front of his family and sighs. He has been trying to get their intention for the past five minutes and he could have sworn he saw Sam smirk at him. Zack was standing next to him with the same scowl on his face, like father like son.

"Can I get your attention now please?"

Startled, Brooke and Ashley look at Julian and they instantly blush.

"Sorry Julian," Ashley responds shyly.

"Yeah, baby, we're sorry."

Julian rolls his eyes, but a smile was apparent on his face.

"I wanted my family to be the first people to see this film mostly because it's about Brooke and Sam, but also because Sam's talent will be shown and not just by a book, but a movie as well. So relax, sit back…" Julian looks at his son for him to finish.

Zack smiles at his daddy and turns to his family.

"And enjoy," Zack says before running over to his mom and getting into her lap.

Julian sits down in the armchair and presses play on the remote control.

_Sam's voiceover: I've been through a lot of life in only my first fifteen years of life. I would say that I've been through more in my life then what most adults go through in a lifetime. I could sit here and say that your life is better than mine because that would be easy, but the truth is you can't really measure someone's life to your own. It doesn't work that way. Life is like poker, you deal with the cards you were dealt. Mine just happened to be pretty bad, but nothing could have prepared me for the moment where I met Brooke Davis. It was the moment were my incredibly bad life decided to through me a curveball and changed it…for the better._

Both Sam and Brooke smile at the opening scene displayed on the TV. It was a familiar moment for the two women sitting on the couch. Who would have thought that the day Sam decided to shoplift at Clothes Over Bro's would have been the day where everything started coming together?

Two hours later and the movie was finished and Brooke and Sam were speechless. Julian's shuts the TV off and looks at his daughter and his wife. They were still staring at the TV. It was a good sign that they had smiles on their faces.

"What do you guys think?" Julian asks.

"It's perfect," Brooke and Sam reply at the same time.

After seeing the ending of the movie Sam knew that the talk with Brooke could wait, but there was a more serious talk that she needed to have with Ashley first.

"It turned out great Dad. I'm proud of you."

Julian laughs and shakes his head.

"You wrote it kiddo. I just put it on film."

Sam stands up and yawns. It was getting pretty late. Zack was curled up asleep in Brooke's arms and Sam was anxious to have a conversation with Ashley that could change their life.

"Well I think Ashley and I should be getting home. It's late and I actually have to talk to her about something anyway."

Ashley looks at Sam in confusion, but she stands up and follows anyway.

Julian takes a seat next to his wife. "There is something she isn't telling us."

Brooke looks at him and smiles. "You're just figuring that out now?"

"Do you know what it is?"

"I have a feeling on the first part," Brooke stands up with Zack in her arms. "The other part I know for a fact is that she is dating a guy." Brooke starts walking away.

Julian gets up and follows her not happy about where the conversation was going.

"Who's the guy? I want to meet him and by the way whoever he is, he isn't good enough for her."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What do you want to talk about?" Ashley asks as she takes a seat on the couch in her living room. Sam plops down next to her.

"It's serious and I just want to make sure that you are okay with it and if you're not than that's fine. I guess I'm starting to realize what Brooke felt when she did this," Sam says more to herself than to Ashley. "Ashley, getting to know you has been amazing. I never thought I would be good at this whole mom thing, but it turns out that I'm a natural. With your permission and your permission only I was hoping that you would agree to let me adopt you."

Ashley sits in shock and doesn't say a word.

"I know it maybe fast for you, but I wanted you to know how I saw this arrangement. Is it okay that I start the process of adoption?"


	16. All is Revealed

**A/N-I added a little bit of Sam's past while in college or whatever. It's another twist, but hopefully you like it.**

**Also, I want to make a banner for this story and I need an idea on who should play these characters, Ashley, Zack, Charley and Kyle. So let me know.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: All is Revealed

Brooke storms into Sam's house with a hopeful look on her face. Sam and Ashley were both eating breakfast.

"Please tell me you said yes."

Sam puts her fork down. "Mom, you know I love how you just walk into my house unannounced."

"I wasn't talking to you Sam," Sam frowned. Her sarcastic side wasn't working for her. "So Ashley, did you say yes to my daughter's offer?"

Ashley swallows her food and nods her head. "Yes, I did."

Brooke smiles back. "Good now go to your room so I can yell at your mother."

Ashley smirks, "Cool, can I watch?"

Sam looks at Ashley. "Go to your room."

"But I'm hungry," Ashley whines.

"Just go."

Ashley pouts and gets up from the table.

"Brooke, Sam's dating my teacher."

"You weren't supposed to tell!"

Ashley smirks, "Well I was hungry," Ashley says as she makes her way to her bedroom.

Brooke looks at her daughter and sits down.

"We'll talk about the boy later right now I want to know why you didn't tell me about the adoption."

"I had to work through it myself mom. I had to come to the conclusion by myself just like you did."

Brooke nods her head in agreement. She remembers what is like when she wanted Sam to be her daughter. She had come to the conclusion before Rebecca had shown up. She told Peyton and she was excited for her and when she told Victoria, Victoria didn't want Brooke to get hurt. And she didn't.

"You're right and I am sorry. I just would've thought that my daughter would have told me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Ashley went into her room with a smile on her face. She was glad that she was going to be in the Davis/Baker family because she had to admit that this was a family worth being in. She pulled out her cell phone and smiled when she saw a text from her new friend. She met Charley a few weeks ago in the library. She was reading one of Sam's books and Ashley and she just sat and talked about it.

**C.D: Hey girl, U wanna hang?**

**A.J: Sure, I kinda want 2 get out.**

**C. D: CU river court : ) **

Ashley smiles and closes her phone. She grabs her bag and walks back into the kitchen.

"Sam, I'm going to go to the River Court with Charley."

Sam looks up and smiles.

"Check in from time to time please."

"Will do."

Ashley walks at the door and Brooke turns to Sam.

"Who is Charley?"

"Ashley's new friend and before you ask, no, it isn't a boy."

"Speaking of boys, tell me about the teacher."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Ashley makes her way onto the court and smiles.

"Hey there girly."

Charley turns around and smiles when she sees Ashley.

"It's about time you got here I was bored."

Ashley laughs as she makes her way towards Charley.

"So, I've got some news."

"What kind of news?"

Ashley smiles, "I'm getting adopted."

"That's great Ashley. I'm happy for you."

Both girls take a seat on the blacktop and get into an easy conversation.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"His name is Kyle and he's been great. We've been on a few dates so we don't know each other's histories quite yet."

Brooke smiles as she listens to her daughter talk about her latest boy. She was glad that Sam was seeing someone. The last person she saw took off unexpectedly. His name was Austin and he was Sam's fiancé until the day he left.

Sam sighs as she looks at her mother.

"Quit thinking about it."

"I can't help it. He hurt you."

"Mom, I was twenty. We were young. It just didn't work out."

"Sam, you were engaged to him. You loved him."

"I did, but the wedding never happened and I'm okay with it. Do you want to know why?"

Brooke nods her head.

"It's because I might not have Ashley now. And besides he only asked me to marry him when I told him I thought I was pregnant. It is what it is mom."

"He's an ass."

Sam laughs, "I totally agree. Anyways, Kyle is really nice. I've never met anyone like him before. He's new and exciting."

"I'm really happy for you Samantha."

"I'm happy too."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Are you going to tell me who your mom is or what?" Charley asks.

"You've read her book."

Charley's eyes open wide.

"Your new mom is Sam Davis."

Ashley smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, that's right."

Two new people stepped onto the court. Charley and Ashley both looked in their direction when they started talking.

"Looks like Ashley ditched us for someone new," Justin says with a sneer.

Annie looked sad, but she didn't say anything.

"You can't tell me who to be friends with Justin."

"Justin just leave her alone," Annie finally says.

"You left us high and dry Ashley," Justin says in a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry did you ever pick up the phone to call or did you ever say hi to me in the hallways at school?"

No one said a word.

"That's what I thought, oh and by the way I'm getting adopted."

"Why'd you say yes to the teacher?" Annie asks.

Charley looked at them unbelievably. What kind of friends did Ashley have?

"Maybe because she cares for me, that she loves me like no one else has."

Ashley shakes her head and looks at Charley.

"Let's get out of her Charley."

Justin and Annie watched as Charley told something that made Ashley laugh hard. They were so out of the loop that they were just confused.


	17. All in the Words

**A/N-So I was early with all my other updates and now I am running behind…I was tutoring today so I haven't had a whole lot of time to write, but I managed this update…Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: All in the Words

Sam looks at her students with a smile. "So, class, things have been going well lately with all of your assignments. I'm thoroughly impressed, but today I want to do something a little bit different." Sam turns and writes a single word on the board.

Ashley looks up from her paper and zeroes in on the word.

"Life?"

"I don't understand," Charley says from the back of the room.

Charley had just been transferred into Sam's class last week.

Sam turns and smiles. She caps her marker and places it on her desk.

"I'm getting to that. You all seem to enjoy the assignments that I've given to you and this one is a little out there. Since this is the week before winter break instead of starting something new I wanted to do something else," Sam takes a breath and continues. "I'm your teacher, but I don't know your life and basically this assignment is a chance for me to get to know each and every one of you better. I want you to write about your life…write about your childhood, good experiences and bad ones…all of it."

A student in the front raises his hand. Sam nods her head for him to speak.

"What's going to stop us from lying in this assignment?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders. "There isn't, but I hope that you all will take this assignment seriously. It's up to you what you put in your paper," the bell rings and everyone gathers their things. "And it's due by the end of the week."

Charley and Sam stay behind considering it was Sam's free period and their study hall. Sam looks at the girls and smiles.

"What can I do for you guys?"

"Do I really have to do this assignment?"

Sam frowns at Ashley's comment. "Ashley, like I said it's up to _you _what you put in it. I'm not here to judge. I'll even write the same one."

Charley stays quiet during the whole thing. Her dad had started dating Sam and Charley hasn't let the fact be known that she knew who her father was dating. She hasn't told Ashley and she really wants to, but she also knows that her dad is going to talk to Sam about his past and about her.

"Miss Davis, what would say would be the important facts?"

Sam takes her attention away from Ashley and smiles slightly at Charley. She really liked this girl.

"Charley, it's your life, everything can be important, but it's up to you to choose the most important ones."

Charley nods her head and Ashley rolls her eyes.

"We have to go now," Ashley says as she grabs Charley's arm and they walk out of Sam's classroom.

Sam chuckles and sits down in her desk. A few minutes later Kyle Decker comes into the room with a smile on his face. Sam looks at him and smiles.

"Mr. Decker, what can I do for you?"

Kyle smiles and leans against the side of Sam's desk.

"I may need a little advice."

"What can I help you with?"

Kyle smirks. "You see I have this girlfriend," Sam smiles at the comment. "And tonight would be our seventh date and I was wondering if this date can lead somewhere else?"

Sam blushes and slowly nods her head.

"It might lead that way."

Kyle kisses Sam's cheek and whispers in her ear.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Ashley leans against Sam's bedroom doorway smirking as she sees Sam looking through her closet.

"Are you getting ready for your big date?"

Sam turns around and frowns.

"It's not that big."

Ashley walks further into the room and takes a seat on the bed. Sam quickly follows her.

"Are you going to have sex with him?"

Sam looks at Ashley like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn't believe that Ashley would say that. All her thoughts were leading to a similar situation from when Sam was fifteen. Sam couldn't help, but chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Sam shakes her head. "You are so much like me it's unbelievable." Ashley raises her eyebrow and Sam laughs. "What I do in my love life belongs to me? You on the other hand cannot have sex until you're married."

Ashley scoffs. "I'll have you know that I am not waiting that long thank you very much."

Ashley lies down on the bed and Sam frowns at her.

"What's up Ash?"

"I don't know if I can do the assignment that you assigned us."

Sam lies down next to Ashley and grabs her hand.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just haven't really dealt with a lot of my past and I'm afraid that by doing this assignment it will drag it all up again."

"I've been in your situation before. There were times when I didn't think that I could talk to Brooke. I didn't tell her most things because I was afraid of what her reactions were going to be, but mostly I did for myself. I was afraid. It was my life and I didn't think anybody. Ashley, I want to tell you that I am here for you. I will always be here for you and like I told you when you asked about your birth mother…I will be there for you always no matter what. Being a mom is something I never thought about really, but I did learn from the best out there."

Ashley smiles at the comment and nods her head.

"Thanks Sam for everything. I still haven't decided on that whole birth mother thing. I think I finally know what I am going to put in the essay."

Sam smiles, "That's good Ashley."

Ashley turns her head towards Sam.

"You're really good at this."

"I've always been good at words. It just took for someone to read them for me to know."

**

* * *

**

A/N-The date with Sam and Kyle will happen next chapter. I still do need someone to play Zack, Charley, Ashley and Kyle for my banner so I need suggestions please!


	18. Decker, Davis Date Night

**A/N-So, the chapter has arrived that everyone wanted to see. This is all Kyle and Sam and find out more about both of them in this chapter. Also, I have finished the banner for this story and I have the link posted on my profile as well as the end of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: Decker, Davis Date Night

Kyle arrived on time to pick Sam up for their date. Ashley was staying the night at Brooke's because they were going to spend some time together. They had small talk in the car on the way to the restaurant. Sam had decided on a nice pair of jeans with a dress shirt. Kyle was dressed in slacks and button down shirt.

When they entered the restaurant and took their seats Sam smiled at Kyle brightly. It was only a few minutes with him and she was already happy. They ordered their drinks and their food. After giving the waiter their menus Kyle decided to start talking first.

"So, this is like our fifth date."

Sam nods her head with a smile.

"Yes, it is and I realize that we really haven't talked about our lives yet."

"That's true, but I do know some things."

"Enlighten me please," Sam says with a smile.

"Well you are an excellent teacher, you are a writer and you have a teenage daughter which I couldn't believe because you look too young to be a mom."

"I'm pretty sure you just gave me a compliment, but I guess I should tell you that my mother and I are eight years apart."

Sam sees Kyle's eyes widen in shock. And she realizes that maybe Kyle Decker knew nothing of her past.

"You know nothing about my past do you?"

Kyle shakes his head.

"Which means you haven't read my book?"

Kyle looks at Sam sheepishly.

"I was going to, but I decided that it's better to learn these things from the person themselves."

Sam smiles softly.

"Yeah, I like that part too. Ashley is or was my foster daughter, but I'm in the process of adopting her."

"Wow, that's really amazing, Sam."

"I didn't have to really think about it. I was adopted myself," Sam says with a smile when Kyle grabs her hand across the table. "It felt right with Ashley. I guess. I am only 23, but so was Brooke when she decided to adopt me."

"Brooke Davis, fashion designer, right?"

Sam raises her eyebrow.

"You don't know about me, but you know about fashion," Sam leans forward and in a whisper. "Are you gay?"

Kyle laughs out loud and Sam quickly follows. Kyle lets go off Sam's hand.

"No, but I have a daughter."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Tell me more."

Kyle looks at Sam in shock.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because most women who've I had romantic interests in always fled when I mention my daughter."

"For your information Kyle, I'm not most women and I have a daughter myself. So tell me more."

The waiter arrives with their drinks and Sam takes a sip of her wine.

"Her name is Charley…actually she's one of your students."

Sam closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I can't believe I didn't put that together. Ashley's friends with Charley."

Kyle smiles, "That's good."

"Yeah, it is, anyway tell me more."

Kyle takes a breath and another sip of his wine. He was going to get into some emotional stuff. He just hoped Sam could take it.

"Unlike you I had Charley in high school," Sam raises an eyebrow and Kyle smiles slightly. "I am thirty years old, anyway, with losing my virginity I always gained a pregnant girlfriend."

"Wow, that's, honestly, I don't know what to say."

Kyle waved his hand in the air brushing it off.

"It's okay, there's more. My girlfriends name was Ryan and I loved her, I did. We told our parents and my mom and dad were sad, but they didn't throw me out or anything. Ryan's parents' however did."

Sam notices the tears whelming in Kyle's eyes. Sam grabs his hand and kisses it.

"You don't have to continue Kyle. I'll understand."

Kyle coughs and wipes his eyes.

"No I should continue. Anyway, Ryan moved in with me and my parents. When Charley was born she was so beautiful. Ryan held her and told her she loved her. Then the complications started to happen and Ryan didn't make it after that. She died. She was 16."

"I'm sorry Kyle."

Kyle smiles despite the story.

"It's okay, I've grieved and things are fine, but on Charley's birthday she and I just sit down on the couch and she asks me to talk to me about Ryan. That's how she got her middle name. Charley was what Ryan wanted for her and I decided that Ryan should be her middle name. And obviously Decker is her last name."

Sam furrows her eyebrows.

"But on my attendance list Charley's last name is Ryan."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "I know. Charley wanted me to register her like that because she didn't want to have the same last name as a teacher."

Sam laughs and Kyle does too.

"I'm glad that you told me that Kyle. I'm sure it was hard for you."

A few minutes later the waiter arrived with their food. Kyle had ordered the lasagna and Sam ordered a steak. They both shared their plates. During dinner, Sam took it upon herself to explain some of her past.

"Haley Scott is your aunt?"

"Well technically, no, but Brooke and Haley are like sisters so yeah. Jamie is like my cousin and he loves the fact that I am his English teacher and not his mother. I was the one that brought Julian and Brooke together. I feel proud about that."

"What about your biological mom?"

"I just think of her as Rebecca because I have a mom already, but I do talk to Rebecca once in awhile. She's married and I think she's pregnant, but I'm not exactly sure at this point."

"If she is are you going to stay in contact?"

"As bad as it sounds I don't think I will. I've never met my biological father so I could have many siblings out there that I don't know about it. So, with Rebecca pregnant it doesn't mean anything. That stuff kind of happens when your bio parents were in high school. Besides, I already have a brother. Zachary Baker."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After dinner Kyle drove Sam home and she offered him to come in. Kyle accepted and Sam brought out more wine. They were currently sitting on the couch drinking silently.

"I'm really glad that I got to learn all this information about you from you and not your book Sam."

Sam smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you told me your story too."

Kyle picks up Sam's empty wine glass and sets it on the table. Sam lifts her head off of Kyle's shoulder and leans into kiss him softly. Kyle turns to get more comfortable and Sam feels herself leaning back onto the couch with Kyle on top of her. Their kisses grew hungrier and Kyle wiggled around to get rid of the discomfort that he just got. Sam broke the kiss and giggled when she saw Kyle move around.

Sam sits up and kisses Kyle's jaw line and moves to his ear. "Bedroom," she whispers.

Sam stands up and grabs his hand and leads him down the hallway to her bedroom. She closes the door and is instantly backed up against the door. Kyle is kissing her with such passion that Sam can't help, but moan and grow hotter by the second. Sam trails her hands from the front of Kyle's shirt to the bottom and starts unbuttoning the buttons. Once the shirt is unbuttoned Sam slips it off of his shoulders and Sam smiles. He was built that was for sure. Sam's hands went to lift her shirt up, but stronger hands stopped her. Kyle leaned into her and kissed her softly. "Let me."

Soon more clothes were on the floor and Sam was lying on her back watching as Kyle took in her naked self. Sam was slightly out of breath. Kyle stood up and took his slacks off along with his boxers. Sam's eyes trailed down his body. Sam reached into her nightstand and handed Kyle a square package. Sam leaned back against the pillow as Kyle kneeled on the bed and rolled the condom over his erect member. Once it was secure Kyle kissed up Sam's body and took a nipple into his mouth. Sam's hand found their spot in Kyle's hair. Sam's breaths grew ragged when Kyle switched to the other nipple.

"Kyle," Sam says breathlessly. "I can't take i-it anymore."

Kyle smiles around the nipple and lets t go with a small pop and he kisses Sam's mouth and let's his tongue sneak inside. He puts himself in position and he slowly enters Sam for the first time. He thrusts slowly so that Sam can get used to the size. He goes a little faster when Sam's legs lock around his waist.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Sam says as he continues to thrust.

"Not god, just Kyle."

Sam manages a chuckle.

"I'm really close."

Kyle kisses the side of Sam's neck and starts kissing, licking and biting. Sam groans and Kyle knows that she's close.

"I'm cooommming."

"Me too," Kyle grunts.

Kyle feels Sam's inside's clench around him and they both come. Kyle pulls out of her and rolls of the condom and ties it before putting it in the trash on his side of the bed. Sam turns and rolls on her side. She rests her head on Kyle's shoulder and smiles. Kyle rubs Sam's back. Listening to her breathing even out letting him know she was asleep. Kyle looks down at her sweaty head and kisses her softly.

"I could fall in love with you," Kyle says in a whisper before letting his eyes close and letting him drift into nothingness.

**

* * *

**

A/N-The rating for this story has gone from T to M for obvious reasons. Now as someone who has no experience in sex whatsoever I hope I managed to write it well. It's my first time writing something this descriptive I think. As far as writing sex scenes I've only written them for femslash and even then I don't think it was very good, but I think I'm progressing…anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.

**Banner is here: **

**h t t p:/i353(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/r381/othlvr16/stories/HowtoSaveaLife(dot)png**


	19. The Morning After

**A/N: This should have been out earlier today, but I was getting kind of busy. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Also, would you all like to see Kyle and Charley's life in future chapters from now on or not? It's totally up to all of the readers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Morning After

Sam turns in bed hoping to get closer to Kyle, but when she feels around the bed sheets are cold. Sam opens her eyes and Kyle is gone. Sam groans and sits up in bed. Sam opens her senses and she can smell food being made. Sam smiles internally. She gets out of bed and goes to her drawer to pull out a pair of sweat pants and a long t-shirt and exits her room.

Sam enters the kitchen and sees Kyle cooking food.

"Good morning," Kyle greets with a smile.

"Yes, it is."

Kyle turns off the stove and looks up at Sam.

"Are you okay with what happened between us last night?"

Sam places food on the plates and turns to Kyle.

"I am okay," Sam smirks. "And I wouldn't be against having a repeat performance."

"Neither would I."

Kyle and Sam take a seat and start eating.

"Where is Ashley?"

Sam smiles at Kyle's interest on where Ashley is.

"She is currently next door with my mother. They've been really buddy-buddy lately."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah I am. Brooke did a lot for me. I'm glad they took a liking to each other."

Kyle and Sam finish the last of their eggs and Sam brings the plates to the kitchen along with the wine glasses from last night. Kyle encircles his arms around Sam's stomach.

"I really hate to do this, but I have to head home. Charley is going to be home soon and I have papers to grade."

Sam turns in Kyle's arms.

"Last night was amazing," Sam kisses Kyle. "Call me later."

Kyle places a lasting kiss on Sam's lips.

"There's no way I wouldn't call."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks onto her back porch and sees Ashley sitting on a chair with a blanket over her shoulders, a notebook in her lap and a pen in her hand.

"Sam used to do this."

Ashley looks over and sees Brooke standing next to her.

"Almost every morning I would catch Sam back here, even when she was home on break from college. She told me it was her place to think. She would write her thoughts down and her thoughts turned into books."

Brooke takes a seat next to Ashley.

"I'm trying to put my past on paper and I don't know if I can do it."

"How come?"

"It's pretty bad and really personal. Only a few people know of my past, but they aren't talking to me."

"Honey, I'm sure Sam would understand."

Ashley turns to Brooke once and she places her notebook on the table near her.

"Does it hurt you that Sam hasn't talked to you about everything with her past?"

"At times it was, especially early on when Sam was a teenager, but I know when Sam's comfortable she'll tell me. For 15 years of her life she was closed off from people."

"How'd you get her to let you in?"

A voice from behind them startled their conversation.

"She just has that way with people."

Brooke and Ashley turn to see Sam standing by the door in jeans and a sweatshirt from UNC. Ashley smirks at her mother.

"Did you get laid last night?"

Brooke holds in her laugh and Sam's eyes bug out of her head.

"Ashley!"

"What?"Ashley asks innocently as she gets up from the chair and walks inside with her notebook in hand.

"I love that she's so much like you."

Sam huffs and sits down in the chair next to her mother.

"I'm not," Sam pouts.

Brooke looks at Sam who appears to be in thought.

"What's going on Sam?" Brooke asks in a serious tone.

"How did you feel when you found the letters from Rebecca?"

Brooke could tell that her daughter was serious.

"Honestly I was scared. I was scared because I had already filed for adoption papers."

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Ashley at some point wants to locate her birth mother. She was a teen when Ashley was given up kind of like Rebecca did with me and I'm terrified of losing Ashley when we find her mom."

"Sam, as a mom you're always going to be afraid of something especially when it comes to your kids, but you have to remember you are not alone. You have your family. You have your extended family and you have Kyle Decker."

"You're right it's just I'm working on finding her for Ashley. I think it would really help her."

"I'm really proud of you Sam. You grew up into this amazing adult and I'm really glad I got to see it."

"It's because of you."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"How was your date daddy?" Charley asks with a smile as her father comes through the door.

"It was great. Thanks for asking."

"I thought it was going to be weird," Kyle looks at his daughter. "That you're dating my teacher, but I like how she puts a smile on your face. And Ashley is a great friend."

"How did you know I was dating your teacher?"

Charley raises an eyebrow.

"Dad, you're not really subtle at all."

Kyle blinks and eventually nods his head.

"Okay, well, how was your night?"

"It was fine. I didn't have sex if that was what you were asking?"

Kyle blushes. "Oh god. I'm going to take a shower."

"I love you, daddy."


	20. Getting Raven and Finding Heather

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week. I got kind of side tracked. Anyways, this story is coming to an end soon. I think chapter 25 will be my last chapter. But have no fear I do have plans for a sequel, but it won't happen until I finish some of my other stories.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty: Getting Raven and Finding Heather

Sam walks into her mother's house after receiving a phone call she had hoped would never come. Upon entering the Baker household she spotted her brother sitting in the living room with his toy cars.

"Zack attack, where is mom?"

Zack looked up from his toys and frowned.

"In the bedroom, they're making kissing noises."

Sam rolls her eyes and sits down next to her brother.

"How are you doing?"

Zack looks up and smiles.

"Pretty good, mama says that today, we can go and just do stuff together. She said she misses me."

Sam can't help but feel guilty. She had sort of taken up a lot of her mother's time lately. Zack looks at Sam and sighs.

"It's okay Sam. You're important too."

"I'm so glad you are smart. It makes things incredibly easy."

"Thank you."

Both Sam and Zack roll their eyes when they hear giggling coming from the hallways. Sam turns her head and Brooke walks into the living room. She smiles when she sees her two children.

"Zack, I'm just going to talk to your sister for a bit and then we can have our day."

"Okay."

Sam stands up and follows her mom into the kitchen. There was coffee so Sam pours herself some and doesn't forget to add a lot of sugar to it. Brooke just rolls her eyes at what Sam is doing.

"What's going on? I saw your face and you looked kind of horrified."

"Well besides the fact that you and dad were just having sex," Brooke blushes and Sam's statement. "I received a phone call earlier today. I was glad that Ashley was with Charley and Kyle, but I never wanted this phone call to happen."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"My friend found her, Ashley's birth mother. She lives in Tree Hill and I don't know what to do. I think I know what to do, but I don't know if I should do it."

Brooke takes a sip of her own coffee and then sets it down.

"Well what do you think you should do?"

"You gave me letters from Rebecca. She made first contact, but with Ashley it's different. I think I might just visit her mom to see if she wants to see Ashley. I just don't want to get Ashley's hopes up or anything, you know?"

Brooke nods her head in agreement.

"I think that's the best way to go Sam. You don't want to cause any unnecessary pain."

Sam takes a breath and nods her head.

"I'm scared," Sam admits softly.

"I know. I was too."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Alright Zack, what would you like to do today?" Brooke asks her son as soon as Sam leaves the house.

Zack looks up at his mom and shrugs his shoulders.

"What did you and Sam used to do together?"

"Well Sam and I usually spent our Saturdays at the mall, either looking around or buying things."

Zack smiles when an idea forms in his head.

"Is there a pet store at the mall?"

"Yes," Brooke answers hesitantly.

Zack's excitement grew tenfold.

"Can I get a puppy?"

"We will have to see Zack. Now go get your sweater and then we can go to the mall."

Zack hurries up and runs out of the room almost knocking his dad on the ground.

"Slow down there buddy."

"Sorry daddy."

Julian walks up to Brooke and smiles.

"What is he so excited about?"

"He wants a puppy."

Julian grins and smiles.

"I want a puppy too. Can we get a puppy mommy?" Julian says with his famous smirk.

Brooke hits him on the shoulder as Zack comes out of his room.

"Come on Zack, let's go get a puppy."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam looks down at the address on the paper in her hands and then looks up at the house in front of her. The address was right. Sam takes in the appearance of the house and nods in approval. Sam walks up the steps and knocks on the door. A man opens up and smiles.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, maybe, I'm looking for a Heather Jones."

The man looked at Sam in surprise.

"Wow, she hasn't been Jones in six years, but yeah, she's here. If you want to step inside and I can go get here. She's tending to our son right now."

Sam nods her head and smiles politely.

A few minutes later a brown haired woman walks down the stairs and towards Sam.

"I'm sorry, my husband said you were looking for me, but I don't know who you are."

"This may sound crazy, but I have a reason why I am looking for you," Sam is hesitant on continuing because Heather's husband comes to stand next to her. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about what happened 15 years ago."

Heather nods her head and turns to her husband.

"Can you go and play with our son? I kind of want to do this alone."

The husband nods his head and kisses his wife before walking back upstairs.

"Come on and we can talk in the kitchen."

Sam follows Heather through the house and into the kitchen. Sam sits down as soon as Heather does.

"What did you want to talk about? And who are you?"

"I wanted to talk about something pertaining to your daughter."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ashley's foster mother. I wouldn't be here without reason. I was talking to Ashley and she wanted to know who her mother was, but that was when I first met her. And I told her that I would look into it and I have. I just don't know if you want to meet her."

"I was young. I was really young. I had no other choice. I couldn't take care of her."

Sam shakes her head.

"I'm not here to judge you. I'm here for Ashley."

"Is she okay?"

Sam smiles and then answers.

"She's guarded, but I can understand that. I've been there myself. I know you were young and you've grown up and I get it. You have your family, but what I am asking is if you're willing to sit down meet your daughter."

"Are you adopting her?" Heather asks.

Sam nods her head.

"How'd you know?"

Heather smiles slightly, "You're eyes light up every time you mention Ashley. I'm glad she has you. And to answer your question, I would be willing to sit down with Ashley and talk or whatever. I don't want to go through life regretting not doing it."

"I'll set something up."

"Thank-you Sam."

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"How did you know my name?"

"I read."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After a few hours at the mall and one huge purchase, Brooke and Zack make their way inside the house. Julian was sitting on the coach and smiled when he hears scuffling on the floor.

"Daddy, mommy and I got a doggy," Zack says with excitement.

The doggy in question walks his way to Julian and starts sniffing around.

"She's a black lab daddy. Isn't she cool?"

Julian picks up the small pup from the floor and holds her to his chest and smiles.

"She's great buddy, you did a good job."

Brooke sets her bags on the floor and takes a seat next to Julian.

"What's her name?"

"Raven," Zack states with a smile.

Julian smiles and looks at his wife.

"Don't you like the name honey?" Brooke asks.

"I love the name."


	21. A Brighter Future

**A/N: This should have been up a couple of days ago, but I didn't write it because I wasn't feeling very well, but alas, I have been feeling better today which is great so here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty One: A Brighter Future

Meeting Heather had made Sam hesitant on telling Ashley. Not because she thought Heather was bad, no she thought that Ashley would like Heather more or better than her. But nonetheless Sam knew that she had to tell Ashley which was why Sam was making her way to Ashley's room.

Sam knocks on the door waiting for the okay and when she receives it she walks inside to see Ashley on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asks as she takes a seat on the edge of Ashley's bed.

"What makes you think I am thinking?" Ashley asks as she takes her eyes off of the ceiling.

"I don't know. You just seem in thought."

"I was just thinking about my past mostly and possibly my future."

At the mention of the future, Sam thought that it was a good as time as any to bring up what she wanted to talk to Ashley about.

"That's actually part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ashley, feeling like its important sits up and faces her mother.

"What's up?"

"Do you remember when you asked me if I could help you look for your birth mother?"

Ashley nods her head.

"Well I've been searching a little bit on my own and I found her."

Ashley sits stunned. In truth it was just a fantasy to go out and find her birth mother. She had forgotten about it the moment that Sam wanted to adopt her, but now that it's been brought up again, she doesn't know what to think.

"I also sat down and talked to her, not about you in great detail, but I explained what you wanted and I asked if she wanted the same."

"What did she say?"

Heather had told Sam the only way she wanted to meet Ashley is if Ashley really wanted it. She didn't want Ashley to be forced to do this, so Heather told Sam to tell Ashley this.

"What do you want to do Ashley? Not for me and not for anyone else. What do you want?"

Ashley bites the bottom of her lip.

"I want to meet her."

Sam smiles slightly and nods her head.

"Then I will call her and I will set something up."

Sam gets up from the bed and before she exits the room Ashley calls out to her. Sam turns around.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, after I meet with her can Kyle and Charley come over and have dinner. It would make it better."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke was pacing back in forth in the bathroom. She had a lot of things on her mind and she wanted to be left with her thoughts. Especially for the next three minutes.

Sam had told her that Ashley wanted to see her birth mother.

_The Journey to Family's _movie premiere was in a few weeks.

Zack was getting older by the second.

Sam didn't need her anymore. At least that's what she thinks.

Sam was in love or at least that's what she thinks.

Raven had chewed up her designer shoes.

And she was late.

As the timer dings, Brooke holds her breath and looks at the test sitting on the bathroom counter.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam pulls into Heather's driveway with Ashley biting her nails. It was the sign that Ashley was really nervous. When Sam had called Heather to tell her that Ashley would like to meet her, Heather had invited her and Sam over for a few hours. Sam had mentioned to Ashley that maybe it should just be them that met because anything else would make her more nervous and Heather agreed. So the only people in the house were going to be Heather, Sam and Ashley.

"Ashley, I'm going to be with you through this, okay? I'll be there with you."

Ashley stops biting her nails and nods her head.

"Okay," Ashley whispers.

Ashley and Sam made their way up to Heather's door and Sam knocks. Seconds later Heather opens the door and freezes. Her eyes make it over to Ashley's and she smiles with small tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on in," Heather says as she takes a shaky breath.

Sam, Heather and Ashley settle into the living room. Ashley grabs onto Sam's hand right away and Heather smiles at the reaction. She could tell that they cared for each other and that's all Heather wanted when she gave Ashley up at birth.

"My name's Heather Malone, it was Heather Jones, but a few years ago I got married."

"Ashley."

Heather smiles and nods her head.

"I didn't think they would keep your name."

"You named me?" Ashley asks with interest.

Heather nods her head.

"Yeah, it took a little bit for them to take you, but you couldn't be unnamed it wasn't right."

"Why didn't you try to keep me?"

Heather bites the bottom of her lip and glances at Sam before looking back at Ashley.

"Actually I tried," Sam raises an eyebrow to this. She didn't know that. "I was young, but my dad would've helped me out. I was still sixteen, but your dad was there and he would have helped as well. I suffered from PTSD after giving birth. It didn't show up until a month later which is why I got to name you because I was going to keep you. After being diagnosed with it my dad had told me that I was only going to suffer more. I had to take care of you, but I had to take care of myself as well. You cried a lot," Heather wipes the tears away from her eyes. "I just couldn't handle it. I wasn't ready and I'm sorry."

Ashley wipes away her tears. Ashley looks over at Sam in silent communication and Sam knew she wanted to be alone with Heather so silently Sam gets up and walks out of the room.

"Did you ever try to look for me? I mean really, if you cared so much, why didn't you look for me?"

"I was scared and I had already given you up. I couldn't get you back. The rights were already signed over."

"You could have saved me the hurt. You could have saved me from a lot of things. Did you know that social workers tend to neglect to tell you that sometimes when you're placed with a family it's too crowded or they think the family you are being placed in is fine when in reality it's a nightmare. I was _seven, _seven years old at the time my innocence was lost. I felt ashamed and I was only _seven_," Ashley cries out. "I didn't know what to do. And you could have saved me."

Heather watches as Ashley puts her head in her hands and sobs. Her motherly instincts take over and Heather goes to Ashley and brings her closer to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know."

Outside the living room Sam slides down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. She had heard every word and she silently cried as Heather took care of Ashley.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

An hour or so later, Ashley and Sam were back into the driveway of their home. After crying her eyes out Ashley and Heather had talked a little more and they had come to an understanding. They wanted a relationship, but not a mother daughter one and Heather had agreed. She had seen firsthand how Sam was with Ashley and she didn't want to take that away. So they had agreed to call each other a few times a week and Sam and Ashley were invited to dinner at the Malone's house a few Sunday's a month. Heather's parting words to Sam were.

"Go home and take care of your daughter."

Sam knew at that moment that she didn't need to worry about anything.

Sam and Ashley enter the house and Sam smiles at the sight. Kyle was currently in the kitchen finishing up dinner and Charley was helping her father.

"Well what do we have here?" Sam says with a grin.

Both Charley and Kyle turn around and smile.

Charley excuses herself from the kitchen quickly and grabs Ashley's hand pulling her back into the kitchen.

"Come help daddy," Charley says with a smile.

Kyle and Sam freeze at the statement knowing that Charley didn't say _my _daddy, but just daddy.

"Okay."

Sam smiles up at Kyle who looks as if he was about to cry, but being a guy he tries to hide it. Sam walks over to Kyle and brings down Kyle's head so Sam could kiss him softly on the lips.

"How was everything?"

Sam turns and looks at Ashley and Charley making a dessert. Sam turns back to Kyle and smiles.

"Everything's going to be okay."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After a late night, Julian makes his way into bed crawling in next to his wife. Brooke had been waiting for Julian to come home and when she feels the bed dip she smiles and turns to him.

"You're home late."

"Last minute things with the movie, everything is done now."

"That's good because I have something to tell you."

"What?" Julian says after he yawns.

Brooke grabs Julian's hand and brings it to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I wonder if you all saw that coming, Brooke being pregnant, but I wanted it to happen. It was either that or Sam and I think it was too early for Sam besides I'm doing a lot with her in the sequel so no worries quite yet.

**Anyways, there are about three chapters left in this story and they are currently being written. I have to ask if you would like to see the last three chapters early or would just like to wait every week for the update. (The story could end in three weeks or it could end in one, it's up to you).**

**Like I mentioned there will be a sequel so don't be too sad.**

**For those who celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving and for those who don't have a wonderful day.**


	22. Spreading the News

**A/N: So, all of you had said that you didn't want to wait for this story to end so I guess I will be updating as soon as I can finish the next three chapters. I have them planned, they're just not written.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Spreading the News

Sam rolls over in her sleep and cuddles up next to Kyle. It had become routine. Kyle and Charley had been staying at Sam's house a few days a week. Sam and Ashley didn't mind it either. It was nice. It made them feel like a whole family.

Sam yawns and opens up her eyes. Kyle was smiling gently at her.

"Morning," Kyle says with a grin.

Sam kisses him quickly and sits up in bed looking around the room.

"Where's my shirt?" Sam asks as she looks at Kyle.

Kyle grins remembering last night.

"I think it's in the bathroom."

"Stop grinning like that," Sam says as she gets up from the bed and walks to her dresser to change.

"I can't help it. Last night was freaking amazing."

After throwing her shirt on Sam looks at Kyle.

"I agree. I'm going to go check on the girls. I'll be back."

Kyle stands up from the bed and yawns.

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Not today and besides we have to go to work."

Kyle frowns at Sam's suggestion. It was the first day back to work and back to school for the girls.

"Babe, go take your shower. I'm going to go wake the girls," Sam says before exiting the room.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam walks out into the living room and spots the mess everywhere. There were empty pop cans and empty chip and popcorn bags and right in the middle of everything, Ashley and Charley were lying in the middle of the floor sleeping. Sam shakes her head and starts picking up popcorn kernels and throwing them at Ashley and Charley.

Ashley groans when something hits her forehead. She sits up and yawns.

"What are you throwing at me?"

"Popcorn kernel, get up and get ready for school," Sam glances at Charley who appears to be awake as well. "You too, Charley, your dad is in the bathroom so you will have to use Ashley's."

"Okay," Charley says with a yawn.

"I'll make breakfast," Sam announces.

Ashley and Charley stand up from the floor and heads to Ashley's bedroom.

Sam heads into the kitchen and looks through her cupboards for the pancake mix. She doesn't find any. In fact, she doesn't find much of anything.

"I really have to go shopping."

Sam sighs and makes her way out the back door hoping her mother had food.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam walks into her mother's house and sees Brooke sitting at the kitchen counter drinking what appeared to be tea.

"I need food," was what Sam had said when she walked into the house.

Brooke looked up with a smile.

"You know where the food is."

Sam smiles and walks over to the pantry.

"So, why are you out of food?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that I haven't been shopping and I am currently feeding an extra two mouths."

Brooke smiles at the mention of Kyle and Charley.

"So, when are we going to have that get together you mentioned? I have to see if Kyle is right for my daughter."

Sam rolls her eyes in true fashion.

"Mom, he is a good guy and his daughter is amazing."

"Well, I'm glad."

"So, where are dad and Zack?"

"They went to take Raven for a walk before Julian brings Zack back to school."

Sam watches as Brooke taps her fingers nervously on the countertop.

"What's going on with you? Why are you so nervous?"

Brooke looks up in surprise.

"I'm not nervous. What makes you think I am nervous?"

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Well for one, you are tapping your fingers on the counter top and you are drinking what appears to be tea." Brooke nods her head and bites the bottom of her lip. "The only time you were ever this nervous was when you told me that—" Sam's eyes widen. "You're pregnant!"

Brooke nods her head with a smile.

"I'm pregnant."

Sam smiles, runs over to Brooke and hugs her tightly.

"Congrats on number two."

Brooke pulls away from Sam.

"Number three."

Sam shakes her head.

"You didn't give birth to me."

"It doesn't matter. You are still my daughter, which is why this baby is number three."

Sam smiles, "Well either way I'm happy for you. Just tell me when you tell Zack."

Brooke's eyes widen.

"See you later mom."

Sam leaves the house with the pancake mix and a smirk on her face. Brooke is left in her kitchen thinking about how she was going to tell her son the news.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam walked back into her house and began breakfast. Kyle was sitting at the table reading the paper and Charley had just come out of Ashley's room.

"So, I just received some interesting news just now," Sam says as she mixes the pancake batter.

"What's that?" Kyle asks as he looks over the paper.

"My mom's pregnant."

Kyle smiles and nods his head.

"Pregnancy is a wonderful thing."

Sam flips the pancakes on the griddle.

"I wouldn't know."

"You might someday."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Ashley walks out of her bathroom dressed and ready for school. Charley was sitting on the bed looking in thought. Ashley plops down next to her best friend.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About my dad and your mom."

"What about them?"

"Do you think they are in love?" Charley asks with hopefulness.

Ashley shrugs her shoulders. "I've never seen Sam in love before and I've never been in love so I wouldn't really know."

"I've seen my dad date before and I've always hated it, but seeing my dad with your mom, I can see his eyes light up in excitement. He's truly happier. And I love Sam. I just hope nothing messes that up."

"I'm sure it won't Charley, but just to be sure we should promise each other that no matter what happens we are always going to be friends."

Ashley holds out her pinky and Charley smiles at her. Charley crosses her pinky with Ashley.

"Always."

**

* * *

**

A/N: The story is almost done so I hope you all are enjoying it.

**Previews for the last three chapters:**

**Chapter 23: Brooke and Julian sit down with Zack and tell them about the baby. Questions are asked and Brooke doesn't know what to say. Kyle tells Sam three little words that make Sam's day. Charley and Ashley meet up again with Ashley's friends.**

**Chapter 24: Movie Premiere night. **

**Chapter 25: Adoption is finalized**

***SEQUEL NEWS***

**I'm not sure when I will start it, but I do know that I will skip ahead a few months or so.**

**I don't know if I should ask this because I have a feeling I know what everyone will want, but what gender should Brooke's baby be? And please send some name suggestions. It would help a lot.**


	23. Meeting Family

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. It's longer than normal, but since my story is coming to an end I wanted the next few chapters to be longer than usual as a special treat. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Meeting Family

"How are we going to tell Zack about the baby?" Brooke asks in an unsure voice.

Julian looks up from the stove with a soft smile.

"I think we should tell him after everyone leaves tonight. We have enough things to worry about than Zack taking the news wrong."

Brooke rushes up from the couch and runs into the kitchen.

"Why would he take the news wrong?"

"Brooke, I'm not saying that he would, but he might. We will just have to reassure him that he won't be forgotten."

"I could never forget him," Brooke says with a pout.

Julian chuckles and kisses Brooke softly.

"I know that. So, dinner is almost done and Sam should be here soon."

Zack runs out of his room with Raven chasing after him.

"Zack, buddy, can you lock up Raven in her kennel until our guest leave?"

Zack looks up at his dad with a pout.

"Zack," Brooke warns.

Zack sighs and grabs Raven by the collar.

"Come on girl."

Julian shuts off the stove and smiles.

"Are you ready for this?" Julian asks his wife.

Brooke smiles at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope Kyle can make a good impression."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam leans against her bedroom door and smiles at Kyle who has been trying to tie his tie for the past 15 minutes. Kyle lets a groan of frustration out and Sam decides she better step in.

"What's going on with you?"

Kyle turns around and frowns.

"I was never good at any of this."

"Clearly," Sam says while taking a hold of Kyle's tie.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that I've never really done the whole meet the parent's thing before. I've only done it one other time and that didn't go over so well."

"Oh," Sam states with a frown.

"But it was different. The only time that I meet Ryan's parents was when we informed them about her pregnancy, so like I said it didn't go over very well."

Sam laughs and shakes her head.

"Well at least you won't be doing that."

Kyle smiles and nods his head.

"That's good."

Sam raises an eyebrow to the statement. Kyle eyes widen.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that we've only dated for a little bit—"

Kyle was interrupted by Sam's laughter and Kyle lets out a breath of relief.

"You're going to give me a heart attack."

"No my parents will probably do that," Sam says while untying Kyle's tie. "I think no tie will be good."

Kyle nods his head in agreement.

"No tie."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

A few short minutes later, Sam, Ashley, Kyle and Charley walked across the yard to Brooke's house. Sam opened the door and spotted, Julian, Brooke and Zack sitting on the couch looking at the door. Ashley leaned close to Sam's ear.

"If this is what you grew up with I feel sorry for you."

Sam smiles slightly and glances at Ashley.

"Looks like you can look forward to it," Sam grins when she sees Ashley frown.

Sam steps further into the room allowing the rest of the clan to as well.

"Mom, Dad, Zack this is Kyle and his daughter Charley."

Julian was the first one out of his seat. He grasped Kyle's hand in a hard grip.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here sir," Kyle says a little awkwardly considering Kyle was slightly older than him.

"You can call me Julian."

Julian made his way over to Charley and began talking to her; apparently they had a lot of the same interests.

Zack chose to grab Ashley's hand so that they could see his new puppy and Ashley had no choice, but to follow him.

That left Sam, Kyle and Brooke.

Brooke hadn't moved from her spot on the couch. She just kept glancing at Kyle and his hand holding onto Sam's.

Brooke steps forward with determination. Sam knew instantly what Brooke was going to do so she whispers in Kyle's ear before letting his hand go.

"Get ready for the interrogation."

Sam walks over to Charley and Julian and starts in on their conversation.

Kyle swallows the lump in his throat and smiles kindly at Brooke.

"Kyle is it?" Brooke states.

Kyle nods his head.

"Yes it is."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty."

"Do you think you are good enough for my daughter?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you treating her right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you treat Ashley right?"

"Yes, I do."

Brooke leans closer to Kyle and whispers her next question.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"With every breathe I take."

Brooke pulls back and smiles.

"That's good; you just have to tell her that."

Kyle nods his head.

"Everyone dinner is ready," Brooke announces to the group. "Shall we eat?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After dinner Zack had asked everyone to play with Raven so Kyle, Charley, Ashley and Julian were in the living room playing and Brooke and Sam were in the kitchen clearing the used dishes.

"What did you say to Kyle anyway?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "I didn't scare him if that's what you think. I just wanted to make sure that he was good for you."

"He is good for me mom. I love him."

"I can tell and I can clearly tell that you love Charley as well."

Sam places the remaining dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"It's funny because I think of all of my students as friends. I just never thought some of my students would become my family."

"Honey, did you think Haley thought you would become her family either?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do. I'm always right."

Sam rolls her eyes and leans against the counter.

"Have you told Zack the news yet?"

Brooke sighs and shakes her head.

"No, I'm afraid of how he'll take it."

"Well when you were pregnant with Zack, I took it just fine."

Brooke raises her eyebrow at Sam.

"That's a load of crap and you know it. You were scared and it didn't matter that the adoption was finalized, you were still scared."

Sam closes her eyes and nods her head.

"That may be true, but I grew up without anybody so you can't take my reaction and place at Zack's. He has you guys and he has me and Ashley and now Charley and Kyle. I think everything will work out."

"I hope you are right."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After playing with Raven, Kyle and Sam decided to head home. Ashley and Charley wanted to hang out a little longer considering it wasn't too late so Sam gave Ashley the go ahead and Kyle did the same for Charley.

Kyle and Sam walked into Sam's bedroom. They wanted to change and considering Kyle had half a dresser filled with his clothes Kyle decided to change as well.

"My mom wasn't too hard on you tonight was she?" Sam asks as she strips off her shirt.

"No, she's just protective and I can see that. It was actually kind of nice."

After putting on her night shirt and a pair of sweats Sam turns around.

"I'm glad that you're with me Kyle. I never really thought this would happen."

Kyle walks closer to Sam with a smile.

"What would happen?"

"That I'd meet someone that wasn't Jack, I know I've never really talked about him, but he was the first boy that I've ever loved."

Kyle nods his head.

"But you're the man that I love."

Kyle grins and kisses Sam softly.

"I love you, too. I love the way you are with Charley and I love you."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Ashley and Charley walk up to the river court and see Justin and Annie standing there waiting for them.

"Why did you want to see me?" Ashley asks once she reaches her friends.

"We wanted to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about?"

Justin grabs Annie's hand.

"We're leaving Tree Hill."

"But I don't understand."

Annie looks at Ashley with a sad smile.

"I'm graduating early, Ashley."

"But, that doesn't make any sense."

Justin stands in front of Ashley.

"Annie and I are going to get our own place in New York."

Ashley closes her eyes and finally understands what they are saying.

"You aren't graduating early you're running away…together."

"We would ask you to come with us, but clearly you have it better now."

Annie steps closer to Ashley and brings her into a hug.

"We just wanted to say goodbye."

Justin looks over at Charley with a small smile.

"Take care of her for us will you?"

Charley nods her head.

"Of course."

Ashley stands next to Charley as they watch Justin and Annie get into Justin's truck and drive away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Charley asks in concern.

"Yeah, I've got you."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After getting Zack ready to bed, Julian and Brooke thought it was time to tell him the news.

"Buddy, before you go to sleep, can your mother and I talk to you?"

"Sure," Zack says with a smile.

Brooke and Julian sit down on Zack's bed.

"How do you feel about having a brother or sister?" Brooke asks gently.

Zack furrows his eyebrows in thought.

"But I already have a sister."

Julian laughs. "I know you do, but would you want another one?"

Zack shakes his head.

"No, I wouldn't." Brooke frowns and Zack continues with his answer. "I would want a little brother."

Julian and Brooke smile at Zack's statement.

"I can't promise you that I can get you a brother, but I can promise you that you will have a sibling."

Zack nods his head and smiles.

"Okay, but I really want a brother."

"That's good buddy, and no matter what we won't forget you when the baby comes."

"I know that daddy," Zack says with a smile. "Where do babies come from?"

Julian and Brooke look at each other trying to come up with an answer. They had never had to deal with that question before.

"Um, well, you see, it has something to do with a stork and an egg," Julian replies hesitantly.

"That doesn't make sense," Zack responds.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Brooke states before Julian can say anything.

"Yeah, when you are way older."


	24. Movie Premiere

**A/N: I promised to finish this story up early, but I kind of got back tracked and I apologize. I'm going out of town tomorrow and I hope to finish the last chapter then, but if not I will be going out school and writing the chapter by pen and paper and have it posted Monday morning.**

**Anyways, I've never been to a movie premiere and have no knowledge about it, but it's my story so who cares.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Movie Premiere

"I hate being nervous," Julian complains as he travels back in forth from his bathroom to his bedroom. Brooke was sitting in her room just watching her husband.

"I hate being nervous too Julian, but it isn't your life that's going to be broadcasted. It's mostly mine and Sam's," Brooke gets up from the bed and enters the bathroom with her husband. "I'm thinking that Sam is going to be more nervous, I mean granted it's based off of her book, but she included some of her past and a lot of it's dark."

Julian looks up from the counter and faces his wife.

"She and I finally sat down and talked about her past. The part of her past that I didn't know about. Now I know why she never told me back then."

"Why?"

"She knew I would've tried my hardest to find those bastards that did all those things to her."

* * *

"_Sam, you don't have to tell me you know? It's not going to change anything."_

"_I know that mom, but Ashley had the guts to say all of that stuff to me, everything she went through and I never could and I realize that maybe it would do me good if I got it all out. I've kept it inside for so long that I've never really came to terms with it."_

_Brooke grasps her daughter's hand and brings her closer._

"_You can talk whenever you want."_

"_My past isn't as dark as Ashley's by any means. I was never raped, but I was close. When I was younger the foster homes that I was in they were alright. I was never hurt or abused. It only started getting worse when I was going through puberty. My breasts grew and that's when everything started. I was fourteen; it was the year before I stayed with you."_

_Brooke can see the tears start to form in her daughter's eyes and she rubs her back soothingly._

"_I was in my room and it was late. Names aren't important at this point, but the father came in. He wasn't drunk or high, he was just being weird. He closed my door and I heard the door lock and I knew I was in trouble. He turns around and fumbles with his zipper and that's when I got off of the bed and ran towards the window," Sam grasps her mother's hand harder. "I was half-way out, but he grabbed me and threw me on the ground. He held my wrists above my head and settled himself on top of me. I thrusted my knee into his groin and he got off of me, but I only managed to get to the stairs in the hallway before he pushed me down them."_

_Sam lays her head on her mother's shoulders._

"_I hit my head pretty hard, but he stopped or his wife stopped him. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe because everything hurt. I went the hospital and one of my ribs broke, but they had punctured my lung. I had stitches and contusions. I never saw him again. I do know that he went to jail, but other than that. I never heard from them again."_

* * *

"Brooke, Brooke," Julian calls as he waves his hand in his wife's face. "Where did you go?" Julian says when he manages to get Brooke's attention.

"I was just thinking, but right now we need to get ready for this premiere. Nathan said that he would watch Zack so he should be here shortly to pick him up and your father will be her shortly."

Julian groans and goes back to what he was doing.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~~/~~~

"How do I look?" Sam asks as she enters into her bedroom. Kyle was standing by the window in his dress shirt and black plants. He turns around and looks stunned.

"You look beautiful, truly amazing."

Sam was wearing a blue dress and her hair was done up. Sam blushes and takes a look at Kyle.

"You clean up well Mr. Decker."

Kyle walks over to Sam and gives her a sweet kiss.

"Are the girls ready?" Kyle asks.

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, they're really excited."

Kyle laughs and nods his head.

"It's their first movie premiere as is mine."

"You aren't the only ones. It's mine too, but with me there's more pressure. I wrote the script. And I have to talk so that's lame. But I know some of my students are going to be there. How they managed to get a ticket is beyond me, but its talk of the town."

"We should go; we do have to be there early."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Tree Hill Theater was packed with movie goers. It wasn't open yet of course, but the streets were crowded. There were paparazzi and such with their cameras talking pictures as the Baker family and guests make their way down the line.

Kyle Sam, Ashley and Charlie stop in front of the camera when asked to take a picture.

"Is this what it's always like?" Kyle whispers in his girlfriend's ear.

"Yep, always," Sam replies before making their way into the theater.

Kyle, Ashley and Charlie take their seats in front and Sam stands off to the side.

"So, I'll be back, but um, just sit tight and everything should start real soon."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I am proud of you two," Paul says as he walks up with a smile.

Julian and Sam turn around with smiles on their face.

"Thanks dad," Julian states.

"Thanks grandpa."

"I know this isn't Julian's first movie premiere, but what about you Samantha? How are you doing?"

"I'm nervous as hell. My life is going to be viewed to these people and then to the world."

Paul nods his head.

"It's different when you wrote a book, but this is for those people out there that don't like to read."

Paul glances down at his watch and smiles.

"Time to start."

Paul, Sam and Julian make their way up to the stage with smiles on their faces. Paul takes the microphone.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight. For those of you that don't know my son Julian is the producer and director of this film and my granddaughter Samantha was the script writer and it's her life. I'm not much for speeches, but I'm going to turn the microphone over to my son and he can take it from here."

The crowd claps and Julian steps up with a bright smile.

"I'd have to say that this has been my favorite film to shoot. It has everything. It's got drama and romance and tear-jerker moments, but most importantly it means something. It may not mean anything to you. You could be a person that's just wants to be at a movie premiere, but my wife Brooke and my daughter Sam it means so much more to them. I've seen such amazing actors and actresses play the most pivotal parts in my girls lives. It's also the first film that I got to work with my daughter and I hope it isn't the last. Now I am passing this microphone to the woman that made it all happen, Samantha Davis."

There were claps and whistles around, but the moment that Sam took the microphone, it was dead silent.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming. I'd like to thank my fans because I don't get to do that enough. When I first wrote my book I never thought it would get published, but it did and when my dad approached me about making it a movie I was really hesitant because I wanted everyone's opinion. I wanted Haley Scotts and Brooke Davis and everyone that I had come into contact with the moment my life changed. The person I owe the biggest thanks is Haley James Scott," Sam glances down at Haley who was sitting in the front next to Brooke and she has tears in her eyes. "She was my teacher and the only adult that cared enough to actually ask me the hard questions. She was the first person I trusted and she was the one that brought me to Brooke. I owe her everything. But for now I think we have a movie to watch."

As Sam steps off of the stage Sam's family and friends, and students stood up with smiles on their faces. Sam shut the microphone off and headed to her seat as the curtains were drawn and the movie started.

"_Families come in many different shapes and sizes. They say family is only blood related, but I'm here to tell you that they're wrong…"_


	25. It's Official

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of this story. When I first started writing this I didn't think people would like it very much, but I'm glad that all of you do. I just wanted to say thanks to all of the reviews that I have received over the many chapters. I'm glad you stuck through my hiatus with me and that you all returned full force. As far as a sequel goes, I do plan to have one, just not sure when. I want to get a lot of my other stories done first. **

**I start college in January so I'll be busy then. **

**If you'd like to see anything in the sequel let me know. I'm always open for suggestions…or baby names for Brooke and Julian's little one.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five: It's Official

"You didn't have to do that you know?" were the first words out of Haley's mouth during the after party.

Sam turns and smiles. Sam points out the doors so they could talk quietly. Once outside they lean against the wall.

"I owe you for a lot Haley. You cared and because of that I got let into this amazing family that I wouldn't have had otherwise. So, yes, I had to, just like I had to dedicate my book to you and just like I had said in my speech."

Haley smiles slightly.

"I remember that day. I mean I remember a lot actually. The fight you had with a group of girls and you calling Hannah Montana," Sam laughs and Haley continues. "When I found you sleeping in that car I just didn't know what to do. Nathan and I had talked about it and Nathan had said that you could stay with us, but Jamie was going through a lot at that point, but that was when Brooke came to mind. You reminded me so much of her that I knew I had to do something. I'm just glad things turned out the way that they did because I got a niece in the process."

Sam smiles widely and looks at the empty streets.

"Can I tell you something? Something that I haven't told anyone."

Haley nods her head.

"We gained another family member," Sam says with a smile.

"Do you mean Ashley?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, I got the papers this morning. I have all the new information for her. She's officially a Davis."

Haley hugs Sam tightly.

"Oh my gosh, Sam. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, we should probably get back inside. I need to go find my guy."

"You are in love," Haley says with a smile.

"Yes, I am."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"This is so amazing," Charley says in an astonished tone. "The movie was brilliant, but the after party is awesome."

Ashley nods her head.

"Yeah, have you read Sam's book?"

Charley nods her head.

"Yeah, dad and I read it a little while ago. I don't understand why she is teaching though."

Ashley shrugs her shoulders.

"To help kids that need saving."

"That makes sense."

Ashley and Charley turned around to see Kyle and Sam laughing at something that Brooke had said.

"Maybe we should head over there," Charley suggested.

Ashley smiles and nods her head.

"Let's go."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Hello girls," Sam says with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Amazing," Charley and Ashley reply.

"That's good. I'm sure there will be more in your futures."

"I think that Julian and Samantha did a wonderful job. Sam with the script and Julian with everything else."

Julian turns and kisses Brooke softly on the lips.

"Thanks baby."

"I'm actually glad that everyone is here because there is something that I have to say," Sam starts. Haley smiles and everyone else just looks confused. "I received some papers in the mail this morning. I was going to wait until later to tell everybody, but since most of you are here I thought why the hell not. Ashley is now a Davis," Sam looks at Ashley. "You're officially my daughter."

Ashley's lips turn up slightly and she hugs Sam tightly.

"Thank you."

"Honey, I didn't do anything."

"You saved my life."

Sam shakes her head.

"I'm helping live it."

Brooke is quick to sweep Ashley into a hug. Sam just stands and watches. She remembers what it was like when Brooke had made the announcement when she had become a Davis, but this moment trumps it. Sam feels arms encircling her waist and she knew right away it was Kyle.

"Congrats baby, you're a mom."

Sam sighs contently and continues to smile.

"I love that word…mom."

"It suits you."

Sam turns in Kyle's arms.

"Well fatherhood suits you."

Kyle shakes his head.

"I didn't really have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice, but you chose the right answer or rather you did the right thing. That makes you a great father."

"Yeah, but not most twenty three year olds decide to adopt. But you did, and that's going to make you a great mom."

Sam shakes her head.

"No it's not. I always promised myself that if someone gave me a chance I would pay it forward. I love Ashley and I'm glad and proud to call her my daughter. I really am."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Julian settled into bed after picking up Zack from the Scott house. It was already in the early morning and everyone was tired especially Brooke.

"So, Ashley is now a part of this family," Julian says with a smile.

"Yeah, but she became a part of this family the moment that Ashley stepped foot into Sam's house, you know this Julian."

"I know baby, but it's different, it's official."

Brooke rolls over to face Julian.

"What are you saying?"

"That our daughter is now a mother making us grandparents. Brooke, I'm not that old."

Brooke starts to laugh and nods her head.

"Yeah, I know that, but I adopted Sam the same age as Sam is now. I wasn't old enough to be a mom, but I became one. You will have to get over it."

Brooke closes her eyes.

"Do I have gray hair?"

Brooke's eyes snap open and she sighs. It was going to be a long night.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam snuggles into Kyle's side and smiles. Kyle wraps his arms tighter around his girlfriend. He gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad that you let Charley and I come tonight Sam."

"Of course I would. I love you Kyle Decker and I love Charley as well. I never would have thought that I would find love, but I have and I'm happy, happier then I have been lately. Today was just icing on the cake."

"And what cake would this be?" Kyle says with a grin.

"My imaginary one, it's actually quite good," Kyle starts to laugh and Sam grins. "Really it's good."

"I'm sure it is."

After a few moments of silence Sam speaks up again.

"Kyle can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Will you move in with me?"


	26. SEQUEL NEWS!

**It has been along time for this, but I really apologize for that. I just wanted to post this little author's note so I could tell you all about the sequel news for this story.**

**I am just about finished with my planning for this story…It will also be the last story for these characters…I'm pretty sure about that, but who knows.**

**This sequel will be 30 chapters long, but as for how many words, I couldn't tell you, but I am planning on making it longer then the first one.**

**I'm not sure how long it will take me to upload the first chapter because I want to actually write the entire story before I post it…that way I won't miss any updates. Hopefully by the end of summer I will have it completely finished. Actually I really hope it's within the month of June that I finish this story.**

**The sequel will be entitled You Found Me.**

**So, anyone excited for the sequel?**

**Also considering I haven't written any chapters yet and are still in planning stages…is there anything you would like to see come out of the sequel, anything partaining to Brooke, Julian, Zack, Kyle, Sam, Ashley, Charley and future storylines within.**


	27. SEQUEL POSTED

**THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED!**

**You Found Me**

**h t t p:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7167330/1/**


End file.
